Ankoku no Gekijou
by Benji Himura
Summary: A dark secret haunts the life of those inside its walls. New flesh and blood are required. A foreign force will be able to pass thru those walls and save those who starve for salvation? And those who doesn't wish for changes will only stay watching?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be **violence** and **sex** in the story so if you are underage of **SEVENTEEN** are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story revolves around a heavy subject and things that many might found uncomfortable reading. Anyone who doesn't feel comfortable with the story subject is adviced to not continue. Anyone that deslikes what will happen on the following chapters is also adviced to stop. Many characters will be suffering on the events displayed bellow. Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replyed. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers, I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to. I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happens on the story. If you deslike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you deslike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen.

Prologue; Problems in paradise.

Teito Imperial Theater March eleventh 1927 03:48 AM

Sumire is on her room crying. Her hair is still wet because her long shower after the long hours that happened before. She drinks a large cup of absinth. She coughs hard after gulping it down. More tears pool on her eyes because of the coughing fit.

Sumire pales up and runs to her trash bin. She kneels in front of it and begins to throw up violently. After a couple of painful minutes she stares to the former content of her stomach. Where the milkish green liquor mixed with a gooey white substance and blood on the bottom of the trash bin.

"I am so tired of this hell…" she whispered sobbing, her tears fall on the trash bin mixing with the foul contents of it. "Why I have to suffer… why I keep forcing myself to this…"

She can feel more of the foul white substance moving inside her and she sobs even harder. "Doesn't matter how hard I try washing that away…why I can't get rid of that and get clean…"

Teito Tsukasa medical clinic March twelfth 1927 10:48 AM

Sumire is facing a doctor around his thirties. He adjusts his glasses with his right index finger. "Miss Kanzaki I hate to say this for you but there are scars building on your throat and they might damage your vocal cords." He says in a serious and professional tone. "There are some old scar tissue in your throat already, I am sure that you felt a sore throat, sometimes your voice getting hoarse with out a explanation for it."

Sumire nods since she felt that and some more. "I also noticed the beginning of gastric problems and a minor damage to your liver." He continues in a somber tone. "I also noticed something that makes me very worried. I am not sure if you noticed…"

Teito Imperial Theater March twelfth 1927 1:38 PM

Sakura is on her room, lying on the bed as a broken doll. Tears stain her face and bed. Her body is wracked by strong sobs she moves her hands to wipe the tears away, her kimono sleeves fall revealing thick bruises on her wrists. Sakura cries harder seeing the bruises and shuts her eyes strongly, but the tears still escape from her eyes.

"I don't know if I can take this anymore…daddy I am tired of this…I can't take that abuse anymore…"

Teito Imperial Theater March twelfth 1927 2:30 PM

The hanagumi girls are having a pre-rehearsal meeting. Sumire and Sakura now don't even show a single sign of the sadness that filled them. It seems to be gone as if was never there. They rehearse as usual. After the rehearsal they part to do what ever they want too. The once traditional bath together after the rehearsal is no longer a tradition. All the girls bath and change separately.

Teito Imperial Theater March twenty third 1927 2:37 AM

Kanna is crouched in one of the shower room stalls. The almost boiling hot water runs over her body while she tries to choke her sobs. Her tears mix with the water not leaving a trace of them on her face. As the water runs on her body a white liquid falls on the tiled floor and goes away on the drain. Kanna shoves her index finger on her throat and throws up on the drain. More of that white substance mixed with bile and the little left of her dinner disappear down the drain while she keeps throwing up.

Teito Imperial Theater April sixth 1927 9:37 AM

One day have passed since Sumire's resignation became official and public. The Kanzaki heiress said her farewells to her teammates and leaves in a car with all her belongings. 'I am finally leaving that horror…' she thoughts looking at the theater, lithe by the night lights.

On his office Yoneda is looking at the window seeing Sumire's car leaving. He picks a phone. "Tsubaki bring me the list of names of candidates for hanagumi members." He said after dialing Tsubaki's number. Tsubaki rushes in the office and leaves a catalogue there, then leaves as fast as she got it.

"Let me see who would fill Sumire's spot." He mutters flipping the pages seeing a picture and information of the girl who the picture belong to. He stops in one page. "This one will do. Have the same air of being well breed as Sumire have. Tohsaka Rin. She will be the new member."

End of the prologue.

Please read and review. I will answer every review. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The address is on my profile.


	2. First assignment

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen and Fate/Stay night story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be **violence** and **sex** in the story so if you are underage of **SEVENTEEN** are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story revolves around a heavy subject and things that many might found uncomfortable reading. Anyone who doesn't feel comfortable with the story subject is advised to not continue. Anyone that dislikes what will happen on the following chapters is also advised to stop.

Many characters will be suffering on the events displayed bellow. Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (Mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen.

Ankoku no Gekijou

Chapter one: First assignment/Work to be done

Teito FATE bodyguard and investigators agency office April seventeenth 1927 8:37 AM

'I am Benji Himura. One of the members of the FATE bodyguard and investigators agency. I am the lower ranked field operator of the team. And right now I am not a happy man.' Inside a training room a tall man with tanned skin and white hair is jumping over a black haired teen back.

'The guy bouncing on my back is Kuro. Also know as Archer. We were sparring but as usual he does something and I end like this. He is a nice buy sometimes can be annoying.' Benji or the teen thinks.

In one of the jumps Benji turns his body and raises his right leg. Archer lands on the teen's foot with his groin and fall on the ground nursing his broken parts. 'And that is how every time that he jumps on my back ends.' Benji thinks sitting on the tatame of the training room.

"Time for the breakfast." An average height green eyed blonde woman says to them, while entering on the training room. 'That blonde is Alexia or A.K.A Saber. She is also one member of the FATE team. She is a nice person but sometimes she might get a bit cold or depressive.' "What happened to Archer?" Alexia asked to Benji. "The usual he jumped on my back and I kicked him on the privates." He replies getting up and dusting himself.

"You two should train more gallantly." She mutters walking away. Benji follows her. "Battles are not gallant." Benji replies as they move on the hallway that connects the training room to the living quarters and dinning hall. She frowns a little and stays in silence.

They arrive on the dinning hall and found the breakfast served. 'As usual Sakura's meals are almost a feast of so large and delicious looking.' Benji thinks sitting on his place on the table. Few minutes later Archer limping a bit enters on the dinning hall and takes his seat. Saber is already sited and waiting for the others.

A girl with a bluish purple hair wearing a pale yellow shirt and a pink sweater walks inside the dinning hall. 'That girl with the unusual hair color is Sakura Matou. She is the boss secretary and our cook.' Benji thinks as Sakura sits down. The breakfast passes with a light chat and many compliments to Sakura.

Teito FATE bodyguard and investigators agency office April seventeenth 1927 10:32 AM

Sakura walks in Benji's office holding a cardboard box. Actually a small room where he does his paper work. "Benji-san the chief wants to see you on his office." Sakura said to him. "And you got this package from the Kanzaki heavy arms industries."

"Sweet! New toys!" Benji exclaims walking around the table near of the box that Sakura placed over his desk. "Grow up Benji. And why you always get those packages anyway?" Alexia asks from the door.

"Saber-san Benji-san is in a program that field tests some products of the Kanzaki heavy arms industries. So he gains new equipments and cameras from them." Sakura replied defending Benji.

With a switchblade he cuts the sealing tape. 'Sakura is right. I am on that program have a couple of years. I used a lot of things from new pistols to highly advanced and small cameras. I also get paid for testing them and giving a report about the items that I used.' Benji thinks removing the protective foam from the box.

"Nice a new firearm." He comments opening a smaller wood box. Inside it there is a black pistol. He puts the box down and takes out extra magazines and ammo for it. "An armored vest." Sakura says pulling it from the box. "A new camera. It is even smaller than the last one and lots of film for it." Benji adds removing it from the box.

'It may sound odd but I am the only investigator of the agency. Everyone else is a bodyguard. They only protect a very selected elite and I am send to investigate if they are worth of our protection. I also investigate cheating married people, look out for lost pets and missing people. Sometimes I act as bodyguard of people that aren't all that important or can't afford one of the others.' Benji thinks while he moves to the office.

Sakura knocks on the door and after the reply Benji and Alexia enter on the office. 'The man sited on that comfy looking chair is Kenichi Mizuhara.' Benji thinks seeing a man on his late thirties wearing a well tailored sober suit looking at them, his black hair have few wisps of silver.

"Benji I have a new assignment for you." Kenichi says to them. "Rin was selected to join the Imperial defense force and the Imperial theater troupe. But I am worried over her safety and well being."

'Rin is the boss ward. He is her guardian since the death of her parents. She is always around here when she is not studying.' Benji thinks. "I have heard few rumors that worries me. They said that the hanagumi girls are available to certain acts for a very high price for a very selected group of people. I want you to find that it is true or not and if there is something else that I should know." Kenichi continued.

'More work for me that sucks…" Benji thinks. "You are not to write down your finds and you will report only to me and no one else." The older man adds. "Understood sir." Benji replies. "You will take Alexia as your assistant/partner on this case." Kenichi added. "What? Why Alexia?" Benji asked surprised.

"Because I don't want you to take Rin to that place. I know that usually she helps you around your investigation cases. But this time she is the reason of the case. And Alexia's skills might be useful to the investigation." Kenichi answers Benji in a serious tone. "You already have authorization to have free access to the theater and defense force base. I want you to go thoroughly all before the day that Rin must give an answer to the call. You have two weeks."

'Two weeks! That might not be enough time to dig up all that I need from a secret group!' Benji thinks. "I will do above my best sir." Benji replies. "I know that you will." Kenichi says before allowing the duo to go.

"You knew about that?" Benji asks to Saber. "I didn't. I was just told that I should enter with you on the office." She answers casually. "Okay. Let's go to my office I want to get acquainted with my new equipment and we can plan our first step." Benji replies to Saber. She nods and they enter on his office.

Benji sits on his chair and Alexia sits in one of the two chairs for guests of the office. "So how many pistols you tested from them? If I am not wrong I saw you at least with ten different ones." Alexia asks. "Seventeen counting this new one. After two months using them I have to return them to the Kanzaki industries so they can see the effects of constant use, being carried in a holster near of a human body and other effects worn the weapon parts." Benji answered also giving a small explanation of the why the constant change of weapons. "Sometimes they even give me a model that I liked. But some of the models that I used never passed the developing conditions."

Alexia nods understanding. Benji opens the box with the pistol and read the gun specifications. 'Nine millimeters assault pistol, still unnamed, new feature of three rounds burst fire, faster reloading time, nineteen rounds magazine.' Benji thinks reading thru it. 'Suppressed. How nice.'

Benji puts the booklet away and checks the vest. "A new type of vest." He says reading the single page of the vest specification. 'Fully block small calibers rounds in point black and long range. Fully block shot gun rounds from long and mid range; it will block most of it in close and point black range. Combat rifles and machine guns rounds will pierce in short and mid range. But the vest will make the damage smaller. Well nothing is perfect but this seems great. It is not like I will face combat rifles and combat machine guns. In the top a Thompson that fire 9mm rounds.'

Benji puts the vest away and look at the camera instructions. Since after all that is usually his main work tool. 'Multi functional espionage camera. With an excellent quality within ten meters range losing quality as the de distance increase. Can take black and white or colored pictures. Black and while have more quality. There isn't need to manually change the film between snapshots, since is automatic, so is rewinding the film. To change is only remove the card-like film container that can hold ten pictures each and then insert a new card and is ready to take more pictures, with a build in flash. Last over one hundred flashes and is easy to change. New flashes are also on the camera container.' Benji thinks smiling widely while Alexia is confused of why he is smiling.

"I have just fallen in love with this camera." Benji says loading the camera with a film card and pocketing it as well ten more film cards equally divided in black and white and colored. "I won't even ask." Alexia comments. "Okay now that is these little puppies here." Benji mutters picking a last carefully worked wood box from the cardboard box. Benji have seem that every time that Kanzaki send something they would send inside a carefully worked and cushioned wood box that would assure that the items wouldn't be damaged and Benji for sure looked up to whoever gave that idea to them, besides being practical the boxes are pretty.

Inside the box there are seven small boxes not bigger than a large button, an ear piece and a kind of frequency tuner. 'Spy microphones. With range of one hundred meters and build in battery that last six hours. Radio quality sound in the chosen low band frequency with the security that won't be mixed with any other frequencies. The tuner also records the conversations in a tape. With function of over recording. Extra tapes inside the box.' Benji thinks with an evil smile. "I just want to kiss whoever chose this to me." He says to Alexia confusion.

"Now that you have see what your new toys do can we begin to work?" She asks. Benji nods getting serious and placing the box with the bugs over the desk. "Okay then, we know that the defense force and the theater troupe are the same. So the Imperial Theater is one of our main locations to go." Benji commented. "I will mark it on our map." Alexia says. Benji nods.

'This might sound odd. But Teito is a big city and even us doesn't know how to walk in everywhere in the city so in every mission we get a new unmarked city map and mark the locations important to our cases. We also write down in a note pad any curiosities, informations, important things on the location and other various details in pages marked under a certain location name. And that is added in our databank after all we never know when we will be going there in another unrelated case.' Benji thinks looking Alexia marking the Imperial Theater.

"Didn't a member of the Imperial Opera troupe retired in the past days?" Alexia comments. "Yeah. Sumire Kanzaki." Benji answered. "She is related to that Kanzaki that send you things?" she asked curious. "If I am not wrong she is the heiress of the company." Benji answers. "Well I guess that we can pay a visit to her to ask her why she retired and to thank for her company efforts."

"You are just using that as an excuse to see if you can get more toys." Alexia comments acidly. "That too but that is for after we finish with the work." Benji replies with a small smile. "Then we have to go to Yokohama." Alexia says. Benji nods confirming. "Since she was a member of the hanagumi she might give us some information as long doesn't go against what she should not disclose to others." Benji commented. "I will tell to Sakura fill the car tank." Alexia says getting up.

"Put on some nice cloths Alexia, considering where we will be going it is better if we give a good impression." Benji comments. "I know. We meet in the garage in half an hour." She replies leaving the room. Benji picks the pistol and the magazines for it. He fills all the ten extra magazines plus the one on the pistol. He also picks the vest and the box with the bugs and walks out of his office. 'Time to dress nicely and put on my other working tools.' He thinks moving to his bedroom.

Teito FATE bodyguard and investigators agency office April seventeenth 1927 11:01 AM

Benji is on the agency garage. He is wearing black shoes, black trousers and a black leather belt, a blue button up shirt with a red t-shirt under it and with a black blazer over them. Hidden between his t-shirt and the button up shirt is the pistol in a proper holster for it. The button up shirt isn't tucked on his pants breaking the blackness of his clothes; the shirt is buttoned on the four buttons on the middle of it leaving four unbuttoned ones on the top and three on bottom.

Alexia walks on the garage; she is wearing a blue skirt that goes on her knees height, black pantyhose's, black low heel shoes, a white button up long sleeved shirt with a blue ribbon on a small lace around her neck, she is holding a blue blazer with the same color of her skirt and ribbon. As usual her long blonde hair is tied in a tight bun after tressed.

"Ready to go?" Benji asks to her. "Yes I am. And you?" she replies. "I am ready too. So let's get moving." He says as they move to a black car. "I already asked to Sakura schedule us a meeting with Miss Kanzaki and we got a positive answer. So we can begin with her." Alexia nods and enters on the passenger side.

End of the chapter one:

Please read and review. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The address is on my profile.

I want to say thank you for all my reviewers. Thank you for reviewing the story.


	3. First interview

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen and FATE/STAY NIGHT story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be **violence** and **sex** in the story so if you are underage of **SEVENTEEN** are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story revolves around a heavy subject and things that many might found uncomfortable reading. Anyone who doesn't feel comfortable with the story subject is advised to not continue. Anyone that dislikes what will happen on the following chapters is also advised to stop.

Many characters will be suffering on the events displayed bellow. Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

Ankoku no Gekijou

Chapter Two: First interview

Yokohama Kanzaki family mansion April seventeenth 1927 12:25 PM

Benji parks the car in front of the Kanzaki mansion. "Well I am not surprised but damn that place is huge!" he comments seeing the large mansion. "It must be bigger than our office." Alexia comments. "Maybe." Benji replies. After announcing themselves to the gate keeper and getting the authorization they enter on the Kanzaki mansion after walking on the large and very well kept garden.

A maid meets them on the door. 'I am not surprised that they have a maid. She is cute, not older than twenty two, her clothes are taken care of her hair is very well treated so is her hands. And she is used in greeting guests. She must be here have a while but still have time to take care of herself.' Benji thinks seeing the maid that greets them.

'The entry is huge! My entire room fits here and there would still me more than enough space to at least two more of it. And my room is a small studio apartment. It doesn't have a kitchen and a bathing room but has a good sized living room, bedroom, toilet and a small office. The decoration here is fancy, elegant but suits the place very well and it doesn't seem to be too extravagant.' He thinks as they move by the entry.

"Sumire-ojousama is waiting for you two." The maid says to Benji and Alexia. They are taken to the garden where Sumire is. 'Wheelchair?' Benji thinks seeing Sumire in her usual kimono, but now covering her shoulders sited on an elegant wheelchair. Another maid pushes the chair closer of the duo.

When Sumire is close Benji take a knee to be on her eye level. "Miss Kanzaki is an honor and a pleasure to meet you. We are really thankful for you allowing us time to talk." Benji says in a mix of casual and formal tone. "I am Benji Himura; I work for the FATE bodyguard and investigators agency. She is Alexia my co worker." He adds introducing himself and Alexia.

Sumire smiles inwardly at the detective consideration. On the days that she was stuck on that chair she grow very tired of having to look and talk to others looking up as if she was inferior to them. "I am pleased to meet you too. This garden isn't place to talk. We can talk in the balcony." Sumire says.

"Ma'am I will call for Yoko to aid me with the task." The maid that was pushing Sumire's wheelchair says. "Mister Himura you would mind in aiding me to move to the balcony? I think that you as a man in a good physical shape must be stronger than two young women." Sumire asked looking at Benji.

"If I can help I don't mind." Benji replied. Sumire smiles. "The balcony is on the first floor and there is a set of stairs could you carry me over the stairs?" she asks. 'Now that is for sure something that I won't mind. Others would kill to do this.' He thinks. "I can do that if you don't mind me doing so." He answers. "If I minded I wouldn't ask you to do so." She replies. He nods and they move to the stairs.

By the first step Benji leans to hold Sumire. She passes her arms around his neck and he cradles her on his arms and carries her over the stairs. The maid takes the wheelchair and since Benji is stronger than the maid he waits a little for her to gently place Sumire on the chair.

"Thank you Mister Himura." Sumire says. "It was my pleasure Miss Kanzaki." He replies. Alexia followed them and they move to the balcony. The maid moves and stands by the door. Another maid arrived with food cart with tea, sweets, pastries and iced tea. Sumire and Alexia have tea while Benji haves iced tea.

After few minutes of idle chat Benji decides to ask a more serious question. "Miss Kanzaki if you don't mind my intromission mind in telling me why you are in a wheelchair?" Benji asked in the gentlest yet professional way that he could. Sumire was waiting for that question anyway.

"When I was returning to this house from Teito I got involved in a car accident. Nothing serious I assure you. But I injured my left leg a little and my doctor advised to me fully rest my leg in order to minimize or nullify any permanent damage." Sumire replies in a light serious tone. "And I fully understand your need to ask me about it. In your call you said that wanted to ask me few things related to the hanagumi and the dangers of being part of it. You are doing your work."

"It was part but not all my intent." Benji comments. Sumire smiles at him. "I recall in seeing your name in a report from a Kanzaki industries project you are one of our field testers aren't you?" she asked in a more professional tone. "Yes I am. I test few items that suit my live of work." He answers in an honest tone but keeping most of the truth for himself.

"Mind in letting me see the pistol that you are carrying?" She asks to him. "How you know that I am armed?" he asks surprised. "To begin with I felt the scent of the gunpowder oil from it letting me know that you either cleaned it very recently or just got it. When you knelt in front of me when introducing yourself a gesture that I appreciated, I saw a very faint outline of it under your left arm. I am used to see it since Maria-san one of my former coworkers also carried it like that. But you use clothes that fit you well but loosely masking the gun. And the last reason is that I felt it when you carried me." Sumire explains in a calm tone.

Benji nods understanding. He slides his hand inside his shirt and pulls the pistol from his clothes. He ejects the magazine and removes the combat load from the chamber, to then hand the gun to Sumire holding it by the barrel. Sumire smiles inwardly. He wasn't a rookie with a gun since he handled it well and made sure to give it to her after removing all the risks of misfiring.

"I can tell that you didn't use it much." Sumire commented. "I only took few test shots. I just got that one today." Benji answers. Sumire nods understanding. "What else you got?" Sumire asks knowing that they wouldn't only send him a pistol. "I got a camera, a bullet proof vest and few spy microphones." Benji answered. He knows that she could just ask to the company so being truthful is the best.

Sumire returns the gun to Benji and he puts it back to the holster. "Now I believe that I stalled enough. You can ask me whatever you want and I will answer what I can." Sumire says before picking her tea cup. Benji nods.

'Okay now is the tricky part. I am aware that she signed a contract of silence over the secret details of the defense force. And I don't know what path to thread concerning the rumors since I don't know any.' Benji thinks. Alexia is making a very good personification of as object doing nothing else than enjoy the tea and the snacks served for it.

For a minute the silence between them is uncomfortable until Benji breaks it. "You former coworkers would be hostile or pose a danger to the new member of the team for any reason?" Benji asked deciding to go on the easier way that is to begin with the human factor.

"For that question the answer is no. When I was part of the team we had few harsh moments and between me and Kanna-san there was many arguments and bickering. But we never would do anything to hurt the other." Sumire replies in a calm, level and emotionless tone. "She might get few slaps if she argues with someone and sets the person off but nothing more serious than that."

Benji sighs inwardly. He knew that he had struck a sensitive spot. "And the theater conditions?" he asks. "They are safe, strong enough to survive to hurricanes and earthquakes. So are the other parts of the theater if you understand me." Sumire replied now sounding a bit better. Benji understood her words, she meant the base bellow.

Alexia helps herself some more cake while Benji thinks on the next question. "You don't have to answer this question if makes you uncomfortable Miss Kanzaki." Benji says. Sumire nods understanding she can tell that will be a sensitive issue. "I won't question your retirement, but what made you decide to retire so suddenly in such tender age of your career?" Benji asks in a serious but Sumire can detect a hint of curiosity on his voice.

"Because very serious personal reasons." Sumire replies in a serious tone. She also knew that he would ask that sooner or later. "Because they are personal I won't tell you the why of the reasons. But I assure you Mister Himura that I thought about it for a long time before announcing it. As my personal physician Dr. Takeda Fujimura said to me I had to consider what was more important to me between me and the theater. As you can see I come first." "I fully understand and respect your reasons." Benji comments.

"Miss Kanzaki you noticed anything odd, out of place or suspicious on the theater or on its members on your years there?" Benji asks in a serious tone. "Mister Himura in the theater had people of many nationalities and with different traditions and habits. Many things that they did I or you could consider odd but to them is natural." Sumire answers on a serious tone.

"I admit that some of the things that happen on the theater are unusual in normal standards. Even when is just on the habit of those who lives there." Sumire added. "You will have to probe a bit deeper."

Benji stays in silence he doesn't know what to ask anymore. "Miss Kanzaki it seems that now I can't come up with more questions that wouldn't reach the limit of what you could tell us. If I come to new question later may I come to ask them?" Benji asked looking at Sumire's eyes. 'I am on a bad spot now. I should have probed the boss over those rumors but if they are actually bad enough to worry him it could make her not tell me anything.'

Sumire smiles at him. "Of course you can. I will gladly aid you in what I can." She replies with a tone of voice that barely let out that she is indeed content with his words.

"Minako bring few more cake slices for Miss Alexia." Sumire says to the maid. "Hai Sumire-ojousama." The maid replied moving away with the cart. "Miss Alexia make yourself comfortable." Sumire says to Alexia. "Mister Himura you mind in taking me to my study? I really enjoyed talking with you and want also to repay for the kindness that you had with me on this condition." She added turning to Benji.

'Okay, now I am lost. But I will play along. Who knows where it will lead me to?' He thinks. "I would gladly take you there as long you guide me. But there isn't need to give me any rewards Miss Kanzaki your time and presence are more than enough for me." He replies.

"Still I would like to give you a little memento." She says as Benji moves behind her and pushes the chair in the same speed that the maid did. "We will be back in few minutes Miss Alexia." Sumire adds to the blonde. Alexia just nods savoring the remaining pastries.

'I wonder what she can't tell me or why she requested to me take her to that study so just us could stay alone…' Benji thinks following Sumire's lead. Inside Sumire asks to Benji leave her behind a well crafted and sturdy desk. And stand in front of the desk. Benji does as told.

"How they call you on your agency Mister Himura? I heard that every field operative have a codename that when in a security operation they use to not reveal their true names." Sumire asks in a serious tone. This one different as before, as if she was weighting him down, checking if he was worth of hiring.

"I am not a full ranked bodyguard as the others." Benji replies in a professional tone. "I am aware of that. But I remember seeing you in few events held by the theater and the Kanzaki industries and you were protecting certain people." Sumire says to him. Benji nods confirming.

"I do some of the protection service too. The people on my office gave me the name Stabber because my main weapon of choice." Benji answers her original question. "May I see one of those that you carry in your forearms? You know that I felt them when you carried me."

Benji nods and raises his arms a bit and quickly move them down. Two twenty seven centimeter long knifes appear on his hands, with seventeen centimeters long blades, the design is a basic one, with a straight edge on the base of the blade and getting thinner and curved upwards from the middle of the blade, with a third closer of the tip of the blade sharpened on the opposite side of the edge, with a half centimeter thick and three centimeters wide blade. The tip is very thin supported by the sturdy design of the blade. There is a small guard dividing the handle from the edge. The silver metal of the edges glitters with the light pouring from the windows.

"They are impressive. Are they your main weapons?" Sumire asks sounding impressed. "No. These two are my secondary pair." Benji answers placing the knifes back on the hidden sheaths on his forearms. After he secures them there he moves a little to his right showing her his outer thigh.

"I hide here one of my main pair." Benji says opening a long hidden pocket on his pants leg. Sumire can see a longer knife there with the sheath wrapped on his thigh, under the knife and the leather straps tying it on the place there is another pair of pants. "They have two layers, the hidden pocket hides on the sewed joint of the pants leg and the fold covers it making it almost impossible to notice. Special claps keep it close unless I open it."

He shows to Sumire the knife, the design is the same of the first ones but this one is bigger than the first with at least forty five centimeters long from the tip of blade to the end of the hilt. Sumire nods satisfied and he sheaths the knife and closes the pocket. "I can tell that you have smaller ones on your blazer but I won't ask you to show me them. You already satisfied my curiosity." Sumire says in a content tone.

She moves her chair by herself and picks a wood box from a shelf. She places the box on her lap and moves to Benji. He kneels when Sumire gets besides him. "This the token of my appreciation for your kindness." She says opening the box. Inside there is eight small bottles filled each one with a different colored liquid.

"I ask you to keep secret of this. I am working on a new line of products not related to war. These are perfumes. I made them myself for the first of the line of Sumire Kanzaki's beauty products. Those scents here I made based on my former coworkers." Sumire says to him. "This is the first of the line. They are for women but I want you to have them. You can say that I want you to test them."

Benji nods deciding to not be rude by saying something that she shouldn't give him that. She gives to him the box and he notices that there are ten spaces for the small bottles and only eight are with the bottles. Sumire leans closer of him and softly sniffs the air around Benji. "Wait here." She says moving to another shelf. Benji gets up confused but a bit happy because of that.

'I wonder why she smelled me.' He thinks. 'Now what should I do with the perfumes? And what she is doing?' Sumire is mixing few liquids from large containers in a shelf. "What is your favorite color?" she asks not looking at him. "Blue. The shade of dark metal blue on my knifes hilt. Why?" Benji answers. "You will see." She replies for sure smiling since he can't see her face.

A couple of minutes later Sumire moves to him. Benji once again kneels to her eye level. "You saw me making these." She says gently placing two bottles filled with a dark metal blue liquid on the vacant spots of the box and them placing one in his free hand after holding his hand on hers. "I made that fragrance based on you. It is unique for you."

Benji is speechless. Sumire smiles and applies some on him. "Thank you." Benji says after a while. "You are welcome." She replies. "I will be waiting your visit when you are back with more questions. And if you ever decide to leave your current job come see me that I will get you one working for me."

Benji smiles. "Now that is a very temptating offer." He comments. "That is good. I am looking forward to have an employee as you." Sumire replies. "Now Mister Himura I am feeling a bit tired, I need to rest. You understand that I need to rest because my accident."

"I understand. I thank you for everything Miss Kanzaki. Especially for your time and the perfumes. I will treasure them." Benji replies. Sumire raises her hand. "Don't treasure them. Use them. Or they wouldn't do you any good." She says. "I will." Benji replies. Sumire calls a maid and sees Benji and Alexia off.

'Well she is for sure different from what I thought.' Benji thinks about the passed hour. "Mister Himura please wait!" A maid calls him as he and Alexia was halfway to the gate. Benji and Alexia stop and the maid catch up with them. "Sumire-ojousama asked me to give you this." She says giving to Benji an envelope. She bows and runs back to the mansion.

Benji opens the envelope and see a bromide of Sumire, a letter and a small note. : Put on the ear device of your bugs. : It says the note. Benji does as it says and put the items on his pocket holding the perfume case under his right arm. "I know that you can hear me. Please turn around and face my office window." Sumire says to him.

Benji does so and sees Sumire with a pair of binoculars looking at him. "I can't hear you but I can read your lips, mouth to me your questions. But I will only answer to the right questions." She says to him.

Benji nods understanding. "If you have things to say to me why you didn't told me in your office?" Benji mouths to Sumire. "Three reasons, first my oath of not tell anything about the theater secrets to anyone. Second because my own personal and painful reasons. And third because someone could be hearing and could decide to get rid of me." She answers on a serious tone.

"Then why you are telling me this?" he asks to her. "Because you might have what it takes to stop that is happening there." Sumire answers. "What is happening there?" he asks. "That I can't answer." She replies Benji nods understanding. "Can you give me a hint to begin looking at it by other ways?" he asks.

"I can't tell you anything too precise. You are a fan of the hanagumi troupe aren't you?' she replies. "I enjoy the songs and watched few plays." Benji answers to her. "You have heard of Geki? The song that we composed to honor our other identities." She asks. Benji nods confirming.

"Read the lyrics of the song. First strophe on the third line last word. Now that is a lie for all of us on the theater." Sumire says in a sorrowful tone. "And that lie was painful and forcefully made. Now I won't say more…" Benji nods understanding. He mouths a thank you and leaves with Alexia.

In the car Alexia sighs. "We lost time here. At least the tea and pastries made up for the trip." She comments. "You know just now I am wondering how you can be a good bodyguard being so dense. She gave us a lot of subtle leads." Benji says to the blonde. She frowns and looks away. Benji starts the car and drives away.

"Where we will be going now then?" Alexia asks to him. "To the main location of this investigation. The Imperial Theater." Benji answers.

End of the chapter two:

Please read and review. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The address is on my profile. I want to say thank you for all my reviewers. Thank you for reviewing the story.

I am not with much time for my fics so the grammar and everything might be a bit bad. I apologize for it now. I am working and making this fic on the little time off that I have please understand if there are mistakes here.


	4. Second interview

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen and FATE/STAY NIGHT story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be **violence** and **sex** in the story so if you are underage of **SEVENTEEN** are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story revolves around a heavy subject and things that many might found uncomfortable reading. Anyone who doesn't feel comfortable with the story subject is advised to not continue. Anyone that dislikes what will happen on the following chapters is also advised to stop.

Many characters will be suffering on the events displayed bellow. Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

Ankoku no Gekijou

Chapter Three: Second interview

Teito Imperial Theater April seventeenth 1927 2:46 PM

Benji and Alexia are in the Imperial theater entry. After a lunch on the agency and some calls made by Sakura under Benji's request the duo is there to ask few questions to the other members of the hanagumi. Benji is still wondering on the use for Alexia since all that she did was map a little the locations.

On the entry Tsubaki greets them. 'I know that girl. I come here rather frequently with Rin and Sakura. The two of them love the plays in the end I am the one that has to buy the bromides. She is the cutie that sells them.' Benji thinks while greeting Tsubaki. After a small explanation Tsubaki show to them how to move around the theater, since Benji requested individual interviews with the hanagumi girls.

"I am here to guide you two on the theater. If there is anything that I can do to help I will try helping doing my best." Tsubaki says cheerfully. 'I like her spirit. It would be nice having her as an assistant than Alexia.' Benji thoughts as they move on the halls. After a quick tour they are back on the entry. "Where we should go and with whom we should begin with?" Alexia asks to Benji.

"I guess that we can begin with Reni Milchstrasse." Benji answers after thinking a little. "Sadly at this moment she is practicing with Orihime-san. And Orihime-san will be angry if interrupted." Tsubaki replies meekly. 'Well I guess that I will have to pick another girl. But who?

Iris Chateaubriand

Kanna Kirishima

Kohran Ri

Maria Tachibana

Sakura Shinguji

Reni and Orihime are busy now. So they are out of the current list.' Benji thinks.

"So which one of them?" Alexia asks to Benji. "I think that if she is not busy we can interview Kanna Kirishima." Benji replied.

"Now Kanna must be having her pos-lunch-before mid afternoon snack-ramen snack." Tsubaki comments. "Then Miss Tsubaki please lead us to the dinning hall." Benji says to Tsubaki. "Only Tsubaki will do it." The shorter girl replies blushing. Benji nods and they move to the dinning hall.

'Kanna Kirishima she is the tallest hanagumi member. Also the stronger one of them. She is a master of karate. But even being tall and strong she has a gentle personality and loves kids. But above everything she loves eating. She was Sumire's best friend and rival. Fighting like sisters.' Benji thinks recalling everything that he knew about the red head.

They enter on the dinning hall where they see Kanna eating what seems to be her third bowl of ramen. "Kanna-san." Tsubaki calls the red head. "The investigators that are here to check the theater for the new girl are here and they want to talk with you." Kanna swallows the ramen that she was eating.

"Just sit down and make yourself comfortable." Kanna says cheerfully. "Want ramen?" she asks showing to the couple three more full bowls of ramen. "I would like some." Alexia answers. "I am fine thank you." Benji replies. "I had lunch a little while ago." 'How Alexia is hungry? She ate more than I did on the lunch…and on the tea with Sumire…and on the breakfast!' he thoughts seeing Alexia eating the ramen.

After finishing the ramen Kanna is finally ready to the questions. "Well ask away." She comments to the duo. "And call me Kanna. There isn't need to use anything before or after my name." Benji nods understanding.

'Okay now that I am here what I ask? I know that they can't speak about the defense force. Sumire is still a touchy subject.' Benji thinks. "You enjoy being on the theater?" He asks to Kanna.

'Okay it seems that my question got her out of her guard. Her eyes hesitated, dimmed a little. She is squirming a bit too. She swallowed…I made her nervous…' Benji thinks catching all the little signs that her body gave with out the red head noticing. 'She doesn't know what to do with her hands…do I hitted a really sore spot?'

Kanna takes a deep breath and recollect herself. "You surprised me a little you know." She says in an embarrassed tone. "To be honest there is times that I think that the theater is too boring. I mean other than rehearsing, acting on the plays and training we don't have anything to do here. I miss the days that I could travel and train a lot."

'That sounded as a half truth.' Benji thinks. "But I am…h…happy here." Kanna continues. 'She hesitated a lot.' Benji thought. "How is your relation with the others?" Benji asks. "Much better now that the snake woman left." Kanna replies. 'Now that is a lie. I can see on her eyes.' He thinks.

"Other than acting on the plays, training and well being the other hanagumi you girls do anything else that is kept in secret?" Benji asks to Kanna deciding to fish a little. Kanna's reactions tells to Benji that they do and whatever it is for sure is very serious since she got pale and began to sweat a lot. "All our activities related to that other hanagumi are secret. Sorry but I can't tell you anything about it." Kanna replies in a shaky voice.

"Would you like in continuing this in other moment Kanna-san?" Benji asks. "Yes. I would like that. Thank you for the consideration." Kanna answers quickly. "Now if you excuse me." She adds picking the empty bowls and leaving to the kitchen. Benji and Alexia leave the dinning hall and meet Tsubaki by the doors.

Imperial Theater 3:03 PM; entry hall

"Who you want to see now?" Tsubaki ask to Benji. "We just saw Kanna Kirishima. Now we can see:

Iris Chateaubriand

Kohran Ri

Maria Tachibana

Orihime Soletta

Reni Milchstrasse

Sakura Shinguji

Which one we should see now?" Alexia asks to Benji.

Benji thinks a little. "Well I will go with my original idea. Reni Milchstrasse." Benji answers. "Reni must be on the inner garden, playing with Hund." Tsubaki comments. "It is her dog."

'Reni Milchstrasse. A German teen with silver hair and blue eyes. She has a pale skin. She used to look like a young boy but with the passing years she began to grow more feminine at least on her body.' Benji thinks, he doesn't know much about the German teen. "But she is Iris best friend.'

In the garden Tsubaki calls Reni and they move to a table under a large parasol. Hund a white dog nest itself on Reni's feet. They introduce themselves quickly. 'She won't be as easy to read as Kanna.' Benji thinks seeing Reni's facial expression and body language. Tsubaki is by the garden door giving them privacy.

Deciding to see her reactions Benji begins with the same question that he did to Kanna. "You enjoy living here?" The only reaction from Reni was that her eyes seemed to change color a little. "Most of the time is enjoyable." She replies with out emotion. She looks on Benji's eyes. For a couple of minutes they stay in silence like that.

Alexia is playing with Hund and Tsubaki is looking away. Benji can tell that no one is looking at them. He slips something to Reni and she takes it discretely and puts away on her pocket. "You would like to continue later?" Benji asks. Reni nods. "I would appreciate it." Reni replies. "Thank you for receiving us." Benji says. "You are welcome." Reni replies.

Alexia is confused. Benji asks to Reni sign few autographs for Rin, Sakura and one for himself. She does so. And the duo leaves the German alone. "Let's go interview Sakura Shinguji now." Benji says to Tsubaki and Alexia. "I am sorry but in few minutes they will have to rehearse and the interview would have to be interrupted." Tsubaki says meekly. "I understand." Benji replies.

They are back on the entrance. "Tsubaki you mind if we ask you few questions?" Benji asks. "Not at all." She replies. "You have heard any rumors or saw anyone or anything suspicious around, inside or near the theater?" Benji asks in a serious tone. And Benji can see how tense Tsubaki got with his question.

"I just saw the usual. I mean some obsessed fans lurking around outside after the theater is shut, trying to get inside to do something nasty. Nothing too concerning." Tsubaki answers. 'She is lying. And she knows that I know.' Benji thinks. "Okay. Well I guess that I will end for today. By the way Tsubaki could you sell me few bromides? I promised to a friend to get some for her." He replied.

"Sure thing! You can choose any that you want." Tsubaki says moving to the gift shop. Benji gives to Tsubaki a list of bromides and posters that she promptly picks for him. He pays for them and Tsubaki leaves to get the change. She returns and hands to Benji two bills and a small envelope under a bromide. "That one is on the house." She says with a smile

"Thank you." Benji replies and Tsubaki sees them off. Benji puts the bromide and envelope on his pocket deciding to not look it while close of the theater. On the street he looks back and in a window he can see Yoneda looking down at them. Benji turns back and enter on the car with Alexia and leave.

FATE office 3:25 PM; entry hall

Benji and Alexia arrive after almost a day full of work. Benji meets Sakura and Rin on the way to his office and give to them the bag with the bromides. Sakura and Rin give him a kiss on the cheek for the kindness and the two girls are now on his office sorting the items while Benji is resting on his chair.

Rin is a young girl with long black hair and dark green eyes. Part of her hair is tied on the sides of her head with two black ribbons; she is wearing a red sweater with a white cross over her breast and a black mini skirt with thigh high stockings and brown shoes. She is happily chatting with Sakura over the bromides and posters.

Benji thinks over the day event specially the conversations with the three hanagumi girls and Tsubaki. 'They all seemed to be scared of something. And when I mentioned secret or happiness they would get very nervous. And what is that lie that Sumire told me about?'

Benji doesn't notice the time passing and Sakura leaving. Rin looks at the older teen curious. She knows him enough to tell that he was thinking about work and he would try to solve everything that was bugging him or he wouldn't be able to think in something else.

And since her adoptive father have strictly forbid her from going out and helping Benji on the case she decides to have some fun teasing Benji a little. Knowing that he isn't paying attention to the surroundings and his eyes are closed she gets up leaving the chair that she usually sits walk around table standing in front of Benji.

A smile appears on her lips and she softly licks her lips leaning closer of the still unaware of her intents Benji. Benji's train of thoughts is shattered by the next registered feelings on his brain. His eyes shot open and he stares at Rin face, actually her closed eyes as kisses him softly. On his chair Benji is unable to do anything other than stay there being kissed since she is holding the back of the chair preventing him from pushing it backwards.

She breaks the kiss and sits on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Benji is already used to the younger girl acting like that. She does that with him a lot. First was to tease him, but she liked of the game and ended doing more. Benji is the one that set the lines. After all if his chief finds Benji would be dead or fired. That if he doesn't already know and just look to the other way.

"One day you will end giving me lots of trouble because of that." Benji says with a small blush as Rin adjusts herself on his lap wiggling her behind on his thighs and groin. "You know that I am a trouble girl." She replies in a teasing tone. "You were looking too serious and I thought in making you relax a little as your good little assistant."

Benji realizes that some of what he was thinking is now lost. He sights to not do something stupid to Rin. She is a nice girl, sometimes a bit crazy but she is a nice girl. He sighs again. 'It will come to me later.' He thinks. "Rin I was thinking over something important and you made me lost my train of thought and forget few things. Next time don't surprise me like that okay?" He says in a soft tone kissing her lightly to show that he isn't angry.

She nods understanding content that he is not angry. "Look your father placed me to work on this case because he worries about you." Benji says to her. "After I am over with I will tell you my findings and you can think if you want to go or not." "I don't have to think. I don't want to go. Because there I wouldn't be with you." Rin replies hugging him tighter.

Benji sighs inwardly with the girl strongly attached to his person. 'I know Rin since we was kids. She is seventeen years old. Two years younger than I am. Her father took me in when I was ten. The story is kind of long. But the main part of it was a civil war on my homeland.' Benji thinks.

Rin plays with the camera that she found on Benji's pocket snapping few pictures of them like that after switching the film to a colored one. 'Being older than her I ended protecting Rin from bullies since we met so she always looked up to me. Taiga said that Rin got a crush on me and that was the reason that she does what she does.' Benji thinks not noticing the girl taking pictures of them.

She uses all the film and pockets it then return the camera to him. Rin gives him a kiss on the cheeks and leaves her sitting place and leaves the room. Benji stays alone on the office

FATE office 6:46 PM; Benji's office

After being on his office trying to recall what Rin's kiss made him forgot Benji gives up and leaves the office to relax a little. He decides to go out and drink something cold.

He walks to a bar half block away from the agency. He sits on the balcony and orders a lemon soda. He eats few appetizers holding back the will to get back to the agency grad Rin, toss her over his knees and warm her butt with the spanking of a lifetime. Only the fear that she might actually like that hold him back.

"You know Benji maybe you should add some alcohol to that." Lancer a tall man with black hair says to Benji, sitting on the stall next to teen. 'That is Lancer. Sworn rival of Archer. But they get along well. He is as tall as I am. Usually he joins us for meals when he is not fooling around with girls. But mostly I meet him in bars when I get on the rare drinking mood.' Benji thinks looking at the older man.

"What happened this time?" Lancer asks sipping some sake. "I am not sure that you know that the boss made me investigate the defense force before he decides if he will allow or not Rin to join them. Well I was organizing what I found today, thinking over the details when Rin kissed me surprising me and making me forgot many things. Important things." Benji answers sulking.

Lancer pats the younger man back. He knew about the teen habit of not taking notes when working and later write all that he got after separating what was useful and what wasn't. The habit of not writing down things made the clients feel more at ease since there wouldn't be a paper trail. But Lancer also knew that Rin had a temper and she hated to be ignored by Benji, the object of her affections. And when Benji set off her temper she would punish him in a way that she would enjoy and that would give him problems.

It wasn't a secret on the FATE agency that Rin got a huge crush on Benji and that she stubbornly forced her way as his 'assistant' was to stay around him when he was working. Usually she tried to seduce Benji when he is working. Lancer was honestly impressed with the young man resolve. Rin's clothes were temptating and barely legal counting only her skirts. Lancer knew that if he was on Benji's place he would have got under Rin's clothes faster than she could blink.

After a while Lancer takes Benji to another bar to drink. After a long walk on the city they are near of the harbor in a strip club. Benji glares at Lancer but the older man takes him inside. Benji drinks few fruits cocktails with more juice than alcohol. Lancer drinks beer and flirts with the waitresses.

Sometime during the night a bunch of foreign sailors pick a fight with Benji. "Mister you won't help your friend?" a waitress asks to Lancer who has his left arm around her waist while she sits on his left leg. "Nah. The boy knows how to defend himself. He needed that anyway." Lancer replies.

"But they are two times bigger and larger than he is!" a second waitress on Lancer's right side squeals. "His usual work." Lancer replies. Benji slams a large sailor in a table smashing it under the sailor before punching the guy gut hard. And the fight goes on for few more minutes. In the end Benji is standing breathing a little harder.

"Nicely done. Now come here to drink something." Lancer says to Benji. "Ladies one of you can get me a soda?" Benji asks to the waitresses. They nod and move to pick it. Now that Lancer is alone Benji smiles evilly. "Drink on this!" he shouts kicking Lancer on the chest making him fall with the chair on his back.

End of the chapter three:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story even if you are not reviewing.

I am making two versions of this story; one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then, as well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.


	5. Guardian Servants

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be **violence** and **sex** in the story so if you are underage of **SEVENTEEN** are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story revolves around a heavy subject and things that many might found uncomfortable reading. Anyone who doesn't feel comfortable with the story subject is advised to not continue. Anyone that dislikes what will happen on the following chapters is also advised to stop.

Many characters will be suffering on the events displayed bellow. Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

Ankoku no Gekijou

Chapter Four: Guardian Servants

FATE agency living quarters 7:15 AM; Benji's room

Benji leaves the shower room wearing his suit. His hair is nicely combed and lightly damp. He is ready to another day of work. He moves to the dinning hall where me meets the others. Lancer is not there most likely sleeping with a hangover. Saber is already eating with the same clothes from the day before. Actually with a different shirt. Rin leaves to school with Sakura. Benji and Saber moves to the young man office to plan what to do on the new day as well wait to a more respectable hour to go to the theater.

Yokohama Kanzaki family mansion 7:25 AM; Sumire's study

Sumire is on her study sipping some tea. In front of her above her desk there is a file over Benji. "Sumire-ojousama I don't think that is wise to give clues to that boy. The damage that the revelation would cause on your reputation won't be easily repaired." One of the maids says to Sumire.

"Akiko I understand that as my bodyguard you are worried. But if I can stop someone else from suffering that I will try to help. Even that I can't speak about it I will at least try lead him on the right direction." Sumire replies with a smile to the raven haired maid.

"But they already tried to silence you just after you left that theater!" the maid exclaims. "I know. That is why I am on this chair. I know that I will still bear the scar from that night." Sumire replies running her fingers over her left shoulder, down her breast, stomach until her thigh and stop near of her left knee. "But if that will save someone that can be saved and rescue the others it will be worth the risk."

FATE agency 9:05 AM; garage

Benji and Saber enter in the car and leaves to the Imperial theater. Sakura had just confirmed that the girls weren't busy giving to them the green light. A little while later they arrive on the theater and park the car in a proper location. They get inside the large theater and Tsubaki greets them. "Hi!" she squeals. "It will be just like yesterday okay?" Benji nods understanding.

Saber looks at Benji. "Who we will be interviewing?" she asks to him.

"Iris Chateaubriand

Kanna Kirishima

Kohran Ri

Maria Tachibana

Orihime Soletta

Reni Milchstrasse

Sakura Shinguji"

Benji thinks a little. "Well yesterday I wanted to talk with Sakura but she was busy. I guess that if she is not busy we can begin with her." He replies. "Sakura-san is on the recreation room." Tsubaki comments while leading the duo to the mentioned room.

Tsubaki introduces Benji and Alexia to Sakura and leaves them alone so Benji can interview Sakura. After trading few pleasantries Benji moves to the questioning. As the others she reacted badly to the question if she was happy on the theater. The questioning flows as the others. But Benji notices a bruise on Sakura's wrist. He notices that she covers it fast when she felt her sleeve moving and he decides to not ask about them yet.

After finishing with Sakura Benji, Alexia and Tsubaki are on the hall. "I think that we can interview Miss Tachibana now." Benji says. "Maria-san is on the library." Tsubaki says leading them to the mentioned room. Tsubaki once again introduce the investigators and leave.

Benji can tell that Maria is weighting him down; she began when he entered on the room. "Miss Tachibana if it is not a problem I would like to ask you few questions." Benji says to her. "I will answer the ones that I can." She replies sitting down and motioning to them to sit too.

Benji makes many questions related to the plays setting the ground for his real question. "Miss Tachibana you are happy living on the theater?" Benji asks to her in a casual tone as if he was just asking it if she liked the dorms of the theater. 'Her eyes hardened, her jaw tensed, she looked away and is clenching her hands. I got her out of her guard and she is about to lie.' Benji thinks.

"I won't deny that there were bad moments but I am happy with my live." Maria replies in am emotionless tone. 'You lie.' Benji thinks noticing that she had lifted a wall around herself. 'She won't tell me anything else.' "I understand. You mind if we continue another day?" Benji asks to her. "Not at all." She replies keeping her voice with out emotion. Benji get three autographs from her as he did with the others and walks away.

Benji and Alexia keeps interviewing all the girls. The last one is Iris. After few testing questions Benji asks if she is happy on the theater. "Iris is very happy on the theater. Iris is loved by everyone!" she answers to him. And Benji can tell that she isn't lying at all and that makes him nervous. Something was happening there and made all the others scared, defensive and closed. But Iris is not like them. She doesn't tell him anything but her reactions give a strong contrast with the others.

When done with Iris and collecting her autographs he decides to talk with Tsubaki friends. The two other girls refuse to answer questions stirring Benji's curiosity. But he decides to not push them.

FATE agency 1:23 PM; Meeting room

Kenichi looks to all his employees. Even Rin is there staying on the back along with Sakura and Taiga. They are the support staff and non-combatants of the agency. "I know that this will be a bit sudden but we got a new work. It is a class 2 emergency ordered by a class S client." Kenichi says to them in a serious tone.

'A class 2 emergency means eminent threat of death. A class S client is a client that is very famous, important and rich. A meeting like this one only happens with class three or higher cases. And a emergency meeting in such a short notice, calling even me and Alexia that are working in another case means that it is very serious and it will need all the members of the agency.' Benji thinks while Sakura turns on the slides projector.

"Our client is Hina Saeki also know as Hinako Kanzaki." Kenichi says to them with the first slide a picture of Hinako appearing. Lancer whistles loudly. "I recall her. The hot chick that out little Stabber protected two years ago. I still curse that because I wanted to guard her." He comments.

"That is exactly why Stabber was chosen. He would be professional and wouldn't try getting on the client panties." Archer replies acidly to Lancer. "In any case I am sure that you all remember that she was being threatened by some hardcore and extremely obsessed fans that wanted to kidnap her and use her for their own pleasures." Kenichi continues explaining. "She just called and told us that they are back and they seem to be even more determinate than before."

"Hey but Stabber nailed their asses and putted in jail almost all of them! He even killed seven of them on the process of guarding her!" Lancer exclaims surprised. "They have escaped from prison with outside help and she fears that they are armed. One of her bodyguards was found murdered, shot to death by many guns of different calibers." Kenichi replies.

"Now that sounds bad. If they were problem when armed with melee and cheap thirty eight revolvers they might be worse with more guns." Benji comments. "That is exactly why she called us and I called this emergency meeting. They have sent a letter to the client threatening to act soon and violently if she doesn't go with them willing. Our client has a very important event to go today, it is the pre-release of her new movie and many important figures will be there." Kenichi explains to them.

"Your job is to assure the safety of our client. Because the level of threat all of the Servants will be deployed on this assignment. She paid for you all and she is expecting the best and we will give her more than she expects." Kenichi says to them in a serious but also in an inspiring tone.

'I won't ask why she hasn't only requested me since I was the one that protected her on the first time. But she paid some really big bucks for five servants. We call ourselves when guarding someone as servants. It makes the clients feel more important.' Benji thinks. "Why she didn't hired only the Stabber. The kid protected her on the first time and I recall very well how much she complimented his work, his person and everything." Archer asks to Kenichi.

"Originally she was considering in just hiring him. But when she told me more about the situation I thought that would be to risky to the client relying only in one Servant. Even being Stabber, who mixes long range with short range combat. Because they already know his face and because they will be in larger numbers with more weapons and will strike in surprise." Kenichi answers calmly. "I trust in Stabber skills but it might be too much for only one Servant to defend the client and protect her at the same time."

Benji nods agreeing. He doesn't see a flaw on his boss line of thought. "Here are the details of the movie theater where the preview will be taking place. Our client will be on the VIP boxes. But while she moves from her car to the boxes she will be on the open. And she will give a press conference after the show. In those times she will be vulnerable. Also when she returns to the car." Kenichi explains showing to them a slide from the building blueprint.

"So who will be staying with the client?" Rider asks. "Lancer, Archer and Saber." Kenichi replies. "Stabber will be staying here." He adds pointing with a thin telescopic rod a hidden room. "He will stay there with a rifle with a scope, if he detects a threat he must eliminate it as soon as detected."

"Why not Archer?! His aim is hundred times better than mine!" Benji protests. "Because you are a know card to the enemy. They will be expecting you. So we hide you and only show you when needed." Kenichi replies in a serious tone but not scolding the youngster it was a reasonable protest based on skill.

"Your aim is good. Archer taught you himself. You will stay on the second floor that will be closed to the public. You will have freedom to move around it while the client is on the move on the first floor and you will see her by the skylight. As you can see the second floor is mostly a walkway leading to other rooms, giving a clear line of sight to the first floor." Kenichi continues to brief them. "Go to the armory and get a rifle with a large ammo capacity after the meeting."

Benji nods half willing. "Rider you will be taking care of the car. You will drive the client to the event and from the event to her house. The other three Servants will be with the client. Stabber will follow when the client leaves the theater. Prepare an armored car and a motorcycle. I want full tanks, calibrated tires and good breaks. We don't want any risks." Kenichi says to Rider. "Understood." She replies. And the meeting goes on for another half hour. Before dismissing them Kenichi says. "Dress the better formal clothes that you have. All of you. It is a public event and you are the face of the agency. I want all of you being impeccable. Even you Stabber. You won't be appearing much to the cameras but you need to be dressed up nicely anyway." They all nod understanding and leave to prepare to the event.

FATE agency 1:57 PM; Armory

Benji looks around on the weapon racks. "Okay I think that this one will do." He comments picking up an altered Winchester model 1873, ammo for it and a scope. "Nice pick." Archer comments walking inside the armory. "You it was you that got that one there on the first place?"

Benji nods. "Well back when I was a kid I used to read a lot of western novels and I thought that if I could I would get one of these. They store a lot of bullets have a really good range and accuracy." He answers. Archer nods agreeing. "Do me a favor will you?" he asks to Benji.

"What?" the teen asks. "Take this one with you." Archer replies handing to Benji an assault rifle. "That is Kanzaki RF-12, with a twenty rounds magazine able to also use a one hundred rounds drum. It fires .50 caliber bullets. It might come handy if things get messy but since it is too big to me carry it around when guarding the client I want you to take it. So if something happens you can give me it."

Benji nods understanding. Archer picks magazines and drums for that rifle and fills them up with bullets. A short while later they are doing a small test fire on the shooting range, to make sure that the guns won't leave them in problems by not firing when needed to. Benji also fires his pistol. With a satisfied nod they clean the weapons, reload the used magazines and put them away to use later.

Imperial Cinema House 10:12 PM; Second floor walkway north.

Benji who is wearing a long black coat over his suit walks around the walkway checking if the doors are locked and closed, he is with a large rucksack on his back containing his rifle, Archer's rifle and ammo for both rifles. Since his job is keep the security of the client on that open area he checks all the possible nests for himself, all the line of sights, angles and best locations to go to the first floor if something happen.

He can see the final preparations being held on the first floor. The location for the cameras of the reporters and the table to the press conference. Benji adjusts a chair on the best line to cover the area with the reporters, the area for the fans, the guests and the table where the client will be sitting.

Benji places a chair from the Cinema House on the nests locations. From the first floor he checks the nests to see if he can be seem from bellow. He nods satisfied that the decorations around the lower part of the edge of the skylight added to the architecture keeps him fully covered. After all the workers are gone and only the security stays there Benji does a check up on the locations looking for bombs and other devices.

Even with the green sign of the Cinema House security over that Benji does one to make sure that none of the workers slipped something in there for a bribe or even for being member of the obsessed fans.

After that he presses a small brooch on his blazer collar. "This is Stabber. Everything is cleared." "Roger that Stabber. The client is on the way. Assume your position." Sakura responds on a serious tone. "Understood." He replies moving to the second floor and closing the door.

'I just love Kanzaki technology. These micro radios are great. But the battery and transmitter is kind of annoying.' He thinks adjusting a black box of the size of a walk talkie on his belt. 'At least is thin and doesn't appear under the clothes.'

Benji sits on the chair with the line of sight to the entrance of the Cinema House, he picks the Winchester rifle from his rucksack and attaches the scope on the top of it and then attaches the stock on the rifle grip. He turns off the safety and checks if there is a round on the chamber. He nods seeing that there is one and rests the barrel over the walkway rail.

Imperial Cinema House 10:46 PM; In front of the entrance.

Rider parks the car in front of the entrance of the Cinema house. "Stabber, this is Rider. The client is about to leave the car with the escorts be ready." She says pressing a brooch on her suit collar. Usually Rider would use a fashionable night dress, but she isn't there to escort a client to safety, she is the driver and she decided to use something practical not sensual.

"Understood. Nothing seems out of place here so far. The reporters are excited and so are the fans. The other guests are inside the show room waiting." Benji replies, now the teen is looking at the entry with his cheek rested on the rifle stock but not looking thru the scope since it narrows down a lot his sight range.

Hinako leaves the car with Lancer, Archer and Saber. Archer leaves first, then Saber and Hinako, closing the line is Lancer. Lancer is using a sober but very stylish and well tailored tuxedo. Archer is wearing a very dark red almost black suit with a black shirt bellow and a tie with the same color of the suit. Saber is wearing a long dark blue dress with some petticoats bellow her skirt. In none of them a weapon can be seen.

Hinako is wearing a figure hugging dark purple dress with a generous V cut on her chest and back. She waves to the fans and reporters while she walks to the Cinema house escorted by the trio. Rider drives away and waits behind the cinema house near of a lateral exit.

Little did the FATE operatives know that the transmission is a live one and many people are seeing the event. And the members of the Imperial Opera Troupe are watching the event that they were forbid to go even when invited to go. Sumire is also watching from the Kanzaki mansion, she can't go because her wounds. She is happy because her mother fame and status. But jealous that because many painful things she had to retire from acting. And she tries to drown her jealousy with absinth.

"Archer speaking how is everything Stabber?" Archer whispers pressing a button on his suit cuff discretely as they move by the entry hall. "Besides the fact that you should be the one here everything seems nice." Benji replies moving around as Hinako moves keeping his attention to her and everyone else on the room.

"I agree with you there but we both know that by tactical reasons it is better that you stay hidden." Archer comments with a small smile. Hinako enters on the show room and Benji sits down in another chair facing the now closed doors of the show room. For the time being Hinako is out of danger.

Benji can hear the reporters bellow talking loudly on their microphones. "Once again Hina Saeki filled the show room, the Cinema house and the streets surrounding it. By personal reasons her daughter Sumire Kanzaki couldn't come to join her mother on this event. And by professional reasons the Imperial Opera Troupe also couldn't come missing this event." One of them says.

"And once again Hina Saeki surprises everyone by starting the showing one hour later than the usual so all her fans could come even the ones that was watching a play by the Imperial Opera Troupe could come and see her close…" Benji tries to ignore the chatter and focus on his job, he knows that will be a long pair of hours in front of him, just sitting there waiting with a gun on his hands.

Imperial Cinema House 12:34 AM; Second floor walkway north.

Benji yawns on his chair. A long time passed since the movie began. Many fans got tired of waiting outside and left to sleep for a new day; the reporters are waiting to the showing ends with the cameras off. Benji once again scan thru the reporters and security of the Cinema house, he doesn't found anything unusual. It is a closed event after all. For that night public access are strictly forbidden inside the Cinema house.

"This is Lancer speaking. Stabber we are on the last two minutes of the final credits. We will leave after all the guests. Just a little heads up since you must be bored there." Lancer says to Benji thru the radio that all the FATE members are wearing. "You can bet on that. All seems clear on this side of the cinema." Benji replies. "Okay. We will get in touch when we are about to leave." Lancer says. "Okay." Benji says and the line went silence again.

After few minutes a wave of people leaves the show room, by the normal doors and the VIP doors. They chatter about the movie. "We are leaving. Get ready." Archer says to Benji. "I am ready." Benji replies, tensing up again, ready to anything. Hinako and the Servants leave her VIP booth.

Hinako greets few guests, chats with few more guests and poses for few quick pictured for newspapers and magazines. "Archer heads up. Suspicious element at your two o'clock six meters from you, wearing a dark brown suit. The suit, shoes and shirt are too cheap to be a guest and too fancy to be a reporter. Besides he is not with a camera. He has dark brown hair. He is with glasses, mustache and a beard I can't say with certain if is one of them." Benji warns Archer and the others.

"I spotted him. He does seem suspicious. Keep watching." Archer replies. "Fuck. I counted more seven guys in similar conditions. Thick framed glasses, beard and mustaches wearing suits instead of tux as the others guests. Check if any of the side doors that were closed before is open." Benji says in a serious tone.

"It is." Lancer replies. I can see it. Southwest door that leads to one of the halls for the other showing rooms that have a fire exit." Archer whispers to Hinako an edited version of the events so she can rush and they can leave. "Rider move to the entrance we are leaving." Archer says. "On my way." The woman replies.

A loud shot echoes on the large entrance. One of the men in cheap suits and glasses falls on the floor with a large gapping hole on his nose missing the entire back section of his head. On the man's hand there is an Imperial Army issue nine millimeters pistol. Archer knows that was Benji who fired. Archer, Lancer and Saber cover Hinako pressing their backs to her. Lancer assemble a spear removing the parts from inside his tux, Archer pulls two short swords and Saber pulls a broad sword from under her skirt.

The guests flee in panic. "Stabber we can't leave this location, the entry door is too crowded and they are on the way to our emergency exit." Archer says. "I know." Benji replies shooting down a man that is near of the said door. But many more appear. Benji settles in killing the ones too close of Hinako and the others. The reporters, at least the most seasoned ones that covered more than only entertainment related news do their jobs and cover the sudden turn of events.

Most of the guests are now safe outside. But with that the Servants can see that there are at least fifty members of the so called Goddess Hina Saeki club. And they are all armed, some with shotguns, other with machine guns or pistols. Benji takes out as many as he can, specially the ones armed with machine guns.

The surprise makes the attackers easy targets until they recover from the shock of being shot by Benji and Archer that sheathed one of the swords and got a pistol from his clothes. They hide for cover. But the doors are blocked by another group of them covered behind a large table.

With all the possible cover, escape and hide out spots blocked the Servants shield Hinako with their bodies. The attackers doesn't fire back to not hit Hinako. But they move getting dangerously close of the Servants. But outside Benji's aim. Archer spots Benji. "Stabber bellow you there is one of the attackers. He is moving to our way." He says to the teen. "I got that." Benji replies.

Benji jumps over the rail holding his rifle and picking Archer's rifle. Benji shots at three attackers on the fall before landing over the mentioned man shoulders. Benji lands neatly and shoots the man. "Archer!" Benji shouts tossing to the older man the assault rifle. Archer fires at the attackers and so does Benji while nearing of the Servants. Lancer and Saber make room for Benji to cover Hinako. Benji stuffs the rifle now with out the scope and the stock on the rucksack and pulls the burst fire pistol and another pistol, this one an altered Imperial Army issue pistol.

Seeing that the four Servants are fully covering Hinako her fans open fire against the group in hope of taking down the Servants. Specially Benji and Archer that are armed with firearms. The shots from the attackers hit the two Servants but don't do anything to them.

Benji and Archer fire at the attackers since they left the cover to fire at them. Archer and Benji score many head shots taking down the attackers in a constant rate.

Saber and Lancer only deflect the bullet that come on their way and let the other two Servants do their work. Benji ejects the empty magazines from his pistols and calmly reloads them. Archer releases the rifle letting it hand by the strap around his shoulders, he reaches back passing his arms by Hinako and reaches on the rucksack. He grabs two drums for the rifle and reloads it calmly.

The action is carefully narrated and comments by the reporters. Not to mention the seeming bullet-prove factor of the two Servants that are killing all the attackers. Benji tucks his single shot pistol on his rucksack and reloads the burst fire pistol. He sees one of the attackers holding a grenade. "DUCK!" Benji shouts shifting the rucksack, turning his back to the explosive and hugging Hinako fully covering her with his body. The others only obey, they know that any warning from a companion in battle must be heed first and questioned later.

The explosive detonates on the middle of the arch to hit them. The shards fly in high speed hitting the ones too slow to react and the group of servants. Smoke fills the room for a little while. The attackers cry in triumph at the thought of killing at least one of the Servants. As the smoke clears they can see the four Servants standing up with their backs turned to the walls.

Hinako looks a bit shaken at Benji, the one that she was facing. His left arm was behind his head tightly flexed covering the back of his head. There are many more holes on his clothes, specifically on his back, few burned fabric too. Other than that all the Servants are fine and Hinako is with out a scratch.

Benji and Archer resume shooting at the attackers. Too shocked to react on again they are easy targets to the Servants fire. In a desperate move one of the attackers charge at Benji that shots him on his mad dash. He reaches Benji, but is too weak to do anything other than hold on his clothes before falling down dead.

His shirt rips showing a part of a black metal plate under the fabric. Benji keeps firing at the other attackers that now hid. "Stabber we will create a distraction and you take the client away." Archer whispers to Benji. "Okay." Benji replies with a nod. He adjusts the rucksack on his back and reloads the pistol.

Archer tosses a flash-bang on the air. Then Saber and Lancer rushes to attack the confused attackers. Benji picks Hinako up and runs out by a side exit that was less protected. Hinako holds on Benji tightly as a drowned man to a rock. Benji shoots down the attackers on his path and runs out to the exit.

Few more spirited of the attackers shot at Benji while he run away. But the teen manages to get to an exit and to his bike and takes off with Hinako. To Benji's unhappiness there was more attackers in cars on the outside that pursue them. Rider gives him a help by taking out one of the three cars that chases him.

Benji drives very dangerously, Hinako holds on Benji with her life knowing that a fall in high speed could be fatal. In a close turn Benji fires with his pistol in one of the cars hitting the three slugs of the burst fire on the driver. The car loses control and hits a post. The other follows Benji and Hinako.

Unable to reload the now empty pistol he tucks it on his belt. The attackers fire at Benji. Because the late hour the streets are mainly empty. Benji shots with his Winchester a door lock and drive inside a store. The car can't follow them. Benji leaves by the front display and drives away to take Hinako to the Kanzaki mansion in Yokohama.


	6. Siege

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be **violence** and **sex** in the story so if you are underage of **SEVENTEEN** are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story revolves around a heavy subject and things that many might found uncomfortable reading. Anyone who doesn't feel comfortable with the story subject is advised to not continue. Anyone that dislikes what will happen on the following chapters is also advised to stop.

Many characters will be suffering on the events displayed bellow. Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (Mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

Ankoku no Gekijou

Chapter Five: Siege

Yokohama Kanzaki family mansion 1:23 AM; study

Hinako still shaking a little is drinking some chamomile tea to calm her nerves. If the massive attack wasn't shocking enough the chase added more on the movie star nerves. Sumire is comforting Hinako while Benji is on the phone. Sumire once and a while glance at him and his ripped top half clothes. Over the desk besides the phone are the rucksack and his guns.

Sumire can see him reloading a magazine with bullets while waiting the call to connect. "FATE agency Sakura speaking." Benji hears from the other side of the line. "This is Benji. I am with the client on her house. I am waiting for further orders." He replies in a serious tone.

"The chief said that you are to stay there. Some of the attackers are still on the loose. Because we are still giving reports to the police and Rider damaged the car and the other is still repairing it will take a while to send back up. Tomorrow at noon Rider and Saber will be there." Sakura says after a small pause. "Okay." Benji replies.

"How much ammo you have?" Rin asks for sure using another line. "Not much. But enough to hold on for a while if I spare it." Benji answers. "Okay be careful." She says. "I will." He replies hanging up.

"I will be staying here for a little longer to protect you ma'am some of the attackers are still out there and it is for your own safety." Benji says to Hinako. She nods understanding. "If is possible ask for all the workers of this mansion to stay on their quarters. We need to keep them out of danger if something happen."

"I agree with you. We will take care of everything." Sumire replies. "And if is of any help we can offer you another weapon. We have a hunting shotgun that you can use since you are protecting us." "I appreciate it. I don't have much ammo here and anything will help." He replies. She nods and send Akiko fetch the gun and the ammo for it.

Sumire and Hinako watches Benji taking out the remains of his long coat and ripping away the remains of his blazer and shirts. The duo can clearly see a black metal armor plate over his torso, shoulders and arms. There is a large crack on the left forearm. Benji tosses the rags on a trash bin after retrieving everything from his pockets.

Benji stands guard in the attic where he can see most of the property and will to some patrols. Akiko locks up the mansion to make harder to an intruder to break in. "I am amazed with him. In two years he grew a lot but still works like that." Hinako comments now calmer to Sumire.

"I forgot that you already hired him once." Sumire replies sipping some tea, spiked with absinth. "And I don't regret. Besides being a very good bodyguard he was a very good company. I am impressed with that armor of his." Hinako says. Sumire nods agreeing. That wasn't a Kanzaki heavy industries product. It was too much like a normal armor but from what Hinako told her much more effective against bullets that a usual armor.

"I wonder if that is issue to that agency." Sumire replies. "He told me back then that they could use it. But it is heavy and get on the way of the movements and they only use when they are sure that they will get in a fight." Hinako comments. Sumire nods understanding, it was simple.

Yokohama Kanzaki family mansion 3:46 AM; hallway

Benji walks on the silent and dark halls of the mansion in silence patrolling the mansion, he has no idea of when the obsessed fans would attack and if they would attack. Still was his duty to make sure that everything was secure.

After patrolling Benji returns to the attic and unloads his Winchester to count the bullets for it, he already knows how many he has for his pistol. He sighs counting fifty four bullets for the Winchester. Very few to defend the mansion in a prolonged attack. He could count with one hundred shotgun shells but the shotgun from the mansion is a two barreled shotgun, not a pump action one. So in combat wouldn't be very effective but still was a help.

Yokohama Kanzaki family mansion 7:33 AM; dinning hall

Sumire and Hinako stare in wonder to Benji. The teen is tired and it shows on his face, but he doesn't complain about it and drinks some tea and have breakfast with them. Still with his armor, weapons and with the rucksack on his side on the floor. Akiko is serving the rather simple breakfast for them.

Yokohama Kanzaki family mansion 1:37 PM; study

After a long wait Saber and Rider arrives on the mansion. After talking a little with his two co workers Benji finds a secluded spot and sleeps while the other two stay guarding the mansion. Rider knows that Benji worked out a lot and needs the rest. She just places the extra ammo that Archer had send to him on the rucksack and after giving few instructions to Saber she leaves the mansion. Her job was only take Saber and the ammo to Benji.

Saber sighs seeing the other Servant driving away. She didn't like the idea of staying on the mansion by few days while the police question the fans that were captured to found more about the organization and their plans. Still orders are orders and she obeys it unwilling.

Yokohama Kanzaki family mansion 7:41 PM; dinning hall

Saber is gladly eating dinner with Hinako and Sumire. Benji is still in the empty bedroom that he snuck inside to sleep. Sumire and Hinako chat over trivialities of the show business. Akiko keeps serving Saber that eats like Kanna if not more. The day keeps passing smoothly and so does the night.

Yokohama Kanzaki family mansion April nineteenth 1927 7:24 AM; dinning hall

Just on the next morning Benji wakes from his slumber and Akiko tell him that he could bath in one of the bathrooms. An offer that he gladly takes since he needed. Benji now wearing another suit. The breakfast moves smoothly once again and Benji and Saber move to guard the mansion from anything.

Yokohama Kanzaki family mansion 9:32 PM; gardens

After two days of waiting the attack began. Benji and Alexia does their bests to defend the mansion. Unlike the attack in the cinema house there wasn't as many attackers and the duo could easily defend the mansion and everyone inside it. It takes only ten minutes and it is all over. The police arrive and help arresting the attackers that were wounded or trying to run away.

After the police leave everyone is relieved with the menace of those fans is finally over. "It took a while hasn't it?" Hinako asks to Benji who is sited in a chair in the study. "It have." He replies. "You don't seem well. You are sweating a lot." Hinako says. She notices a yellowish liquid staining his left shoulder armor.

"You got wounded? My god it is infected already!" she shouts knowing what happened. Alexia helps to removes Benji's armor and they can see a wound on his left shoulder, it is infected and pus is oozing out from it.

Yokohama Kanzaki family mansion 10:03 PM; guests bedroom

Benji now wearing just a pair of pants is on a bed. Sumire's doctor is performing a small surgery on Benji's shoulder to remove the bullet and clean his wound. It doesn't take long and after sterilizing the wound and stitching it closed he dresses the wound and leaves the room.

"He will recover. I gave him a large dose of anti-biotics. He still has a fever because the infection. He should recover in a short while. Give him these pills he has to take them in every six hours to make sure that the infection won't return. In six hours inject another shot of anti-biotics on him. I have left a vial of it and a syringe there to be used." He instructs to Hinako, Sumire and Alexia.

They nod understanding. "How it happened?" Hinako asks. "From what I know in sometime during the events on the cinema house one of the attackers got lucky. Either hitted a weak point of the armor or got a single bullet that can pierce armor. He had cleaned the wound but the bullet was still inside and got infected." Doctor Takeda replies.

He whispers something to Sumire and leaves. Alexia sighs frustrated, she now will have to spend at least one day there waiting to Benji be strong enough to walk so they can leave.


	7. Dreaming about the past

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen and FATE/STAY NIGHT story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be **violence** and **sex** in the story so if you are underage of **SEVENTEEN** are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story revolves around a heavy subject and things that many might found uncomfortable reading. Anyone who doesn't feel comfortable with the story subject is advised to not continue. Anyone that dislikes what will happen on the following chapters is also advised to stop.

Many characters will be suffering on the events displayed bellow. Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (Mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

Ankoku no Gekijou

Chapter Six: Dreaming about the past

Benji wakes in a school desk. He looks at his surroundings and found himself in his classroom. His black uniform blazer is open on the front. A handful of students are chatting while leaving the classroom for the day since the daily classes are over. The sounds of the club activities fill the air.

He gets up and picks his books and places them on his book bag. He walks down the hall to his shoes locker. He sticks his book bag inside it and walks around the large school building. It has passed two weeks since he was transferred to that school and he was with a nagging feeling that something was wrong. Especially since Kenichi warned to him always carry his butterfly knife and his switchblade. Benji is heeding the older man warning and is carrying both.

Benji fixes his hair while passing in front of the teachers lounge. He didn't need problems with them. Even thought some of the nagging feelings came from some of the teachers. He was still trying to found what was going on the school and he heard some disturbing rumors.

According to rumors some female students went missing for short periods of time in regular basis and reappear different, some don't even reappear. But a common factor was that all of them that had a boyfriend or a fiancée broke up with them. What occurred and what was the reason of the breaking ups was a mystery and the whereabouts of the missing students were also a mystery.

Being raised by a private investigator and body guard made Benji decide that he was going to find what was going on, besides Lancer and Archer teasing him when he told about the feeling for them made him even more decided to get on the end of that mystery. Besides was something interesting to do on the school and spend more time there away from Rin.

A blonde girl stops Benji on his stroll around the school. "Hey Benji what you are doing here at this time?" she asks to him, lightly holding his sleeve. "Just walking around and killing time Shinobu." Benji replies to the blonde. She has short blonde hair, a long fringe covers the left side of her face and her eye, she has greenish blue eyes, depending of the light and the way that you look it seems to be either green or blue, she is wearing the girl's sera fuku. "I kind of envy you." She comments. "Having that much free time to kill."

'That is Shinobu Asamiya, she is in the same class that I am and is a regular of the kendo club. She is usually closed and doesn't show her emotions a lot. Oddly she acts as a normal girl around me. She most likely is descendant of a foreign somewhere on her family line, because her hair and eyes color.' Benji thinks while he hears half heartily Shinobu complaining about his careless attitude.

After few minutes she stops and moves to the kendo club. Benji is once again free to walk around. "You know it doesn't really seem that he is investigating at all." Lancer says to Archer seeing the events from the building in front of the school. "You know how to investigate?" Archer asks to Lancer. "No." the other man replies. "You know how to look for evidences of crime or when a person is hiding something?" Archer asks again. "No to both." Lancer answers.

"So shut up. The chief taught him how to do it so he is doing so." Archer replies. "Benji needs to search around the place for evidences, odd things and anything that might lead him to the culprit." Lancer sighs. "Why the chief doesn't come here and solve this out? It will save the kid the trouble." He says. "Because the chief wants Benji to train in real investigation circumstances. And we did our job taunting him to make him investigate." Archer replies in a serious tone. "I still don't like it making a kid to a job for grow up." Lancer mutters.

Few days later

Benji runs on the empty school building much after the time of the classes end and the last club activity ended. "Out of my way!" Benji shouts slashing down a man in grey overalls, the man let out a grunt while he falls on the floor, with a metal sound his revolver bounces now freed from the man's grip.

Benji curses himself while running to the main building rooftop. It took him too long to finally figure out what was wrong. But now that he figured things out it all made sense, the girls breaking up with their lovers, the few of them that suicided with no clear motive, the time missing and even the ones that never returned.

Benji beats himself mentally while dodging another man in overalls and slashing him while trying to reach his destination. One of the teachers was raping the female students and above that he selected some to be sex slaves, some for himself and his own twisted pleasures, others he sold to rich people. All that behind the principal's back. He recruited some of the most despicable janitors using some of the girls and money to lure them, now they are doing everything to keep Benji away from his target.

The teacher hid himself very well, normally he would act as a kind teacher, he didn't looked evil or even perverted, he even was very popular among the students, specially the female ones. Benji also found that the guy was a first rate martial artist and would be hard to take him down.

Benji using a revolver that he took from the first janitor that he was forced to kill in the nurse office he shots down the roof access door lock and hinges. Benji tackles the door, on the few instants that he is moving on the air over the door he can see the teacher ripping Shinobu's clothes, the surprise on his face is clear to the teen.

Benji fires at him on before the door hits the ground. Benji rolls and stand pointing the gun at the teacher that his nursing the side of his head where Benji's bullet scraped him. Shinobu regaining a bit of her senses try to run away. But the teacher grabs the remains of her skirt making her fall. Benji shots again and the teacher jumps avoiding the second shot.

Benji runs closer of Shinobu while the teacher gets distance. Benji gets between her and the teacher.

Benji shots at the teacher again when seeing him grabbing a katana. With the last round fired the teacher attacks Benji. Benji tosses the gun aside and picks his butterfly knife that was tucked open on his belt, on the small of her back. With a wicked smirk the teacher gives a horizontal slash on the crouched teen. Benji lifts his left arm and tenses it besides his head to block it and attack with a stab with his right hand.

Blood gushes on the air. The teacher smirks seeing the cut on Benji's left forearm and shoulder. His smirk fades when seeing the parts of the revolver falling from where the blade connected with Benji's forearm, his strike where powerful enough to cleanly cut the many parts of metal of the revolver that where caught between the edge and Benji's arm. The edge slashed one centimeter on Benji's flesh, most of the power of the slash faded cutting the gun and came on a half against the tensed muscles.

Blood gurgles on his throat and he looks down. Benji's hand is pressed strongly against his chest, only three centimeters of the knife hilt appears on the end of Benji's hand, all the eleven centimeters of edge are inside the teacher chest buried to the hilt, piercing his left lung and his heart.

Before the teacher can try to give another blow on Benji, the teen twists the knife making the teacher howl in pain before his slashes horizontally to the right slashing open the older man lung and heart, also tearing his knife free. Benji kicks the teacher away and leaves him to bleed to death.

"Shinobu!" Benji shouts turning to the blonde. "You are hurt?" he asks kneeling besides her. "Shinobu!" Benji doesn't know why but she grabs his knife and slashes him, he barely avoids taking a severe wound by moving his body back. The tip of the edge cuts the base of his neck, from the middle of the lowest part of the neck bone to half way on the collar bone.

With her torn clothes and half naked state she runs away clutching the knife strongly. Benji falls sited holding his neck, he doesn't know how deep the wound is and just keep pressure on it so he won't bleed out. Half an hour later he is being treated by medics sited on the back of an ambulance and he gives his statement of what happened keeping Shinobu away from the story.

Just few days later he would find that after she ran away from the roof Shinobu went missing and was most likely presumed to be dead either by her own hands or of someone that saw her on that state and decided to take advantage of her and then get rid of her. He also would find that the truly responsible people behind the entire incident haven't being arrested. Benji fumes since they didn't went after the people who bought the girls. The case was dismissed showing that they had really high positions.

Yokohama Kanzaki family mansion April twenty first 1927 10:43 AM; guest's room

Benji wakes all of sudden. He looks around and founds himself in a room on the Kanzaki mansion and recalls what happened to him. He sees Alexia near of a window. "It took you a while to get up." She says coldly.

Benji shakes away the unpleasant memories that he recalled on his dreams. "How long I was sleeping?" he asks in a hoarse voice. "Two days. Your fever broke out one day ago." She answers handing to him a glass of water and three pills Benji takes them. "And you smell bad."

"I can tell." He replies. "If you feel strong enough you should take a bath." She says. He nods agreeing and see if he can actually do it. With some help from Alexia he actually manages to get on the bathroom and take a quick shower by himself.

Yokohama Kanzaki family mansion 11:05 AM; dinning hall

"Mister Himura I am glad to see you back on your feet so soon. You gave a quite large scare in all of us." Sumire says with a small smile seeing Benji getting on the room with Alexia's help. "Sorry for the problems. I didn't realize that got infected." He replies with a tired smile.

"It wasn't a bother and you don't have to apologize. You saved my mother as well me. I still don't think that it was enough to repay you." Sumire says. "Please seat down and eat. You need to recover your energies." Benji nods and does so; he is too tired and hungry to not do it.

Yokohama Kanzaki family mansion 12:01 AM; study

Sumire summoned Benji to her office. They chat a little Hinako and Sumire shower him with compliments after it they invite him to visit the main factory of the Kanzaki industries. Benji doesn't refuse because it would be impolite and something inside him said that it would be good for him to go with them.

Yokohama Kanzaki Heavy Industries main compound 12:43 AM; Hallway

Benji follows Sumire and Hinako. Sumire isn't on the wheel chair but is walking with the aid of a walking cane. The duo is literally giving him a tour on the factory facilities. Benji hears with attention since he is working to them in a way since he does test their products. The Kanzaki duo shows to him many production lines and products.

After the long tour they are in a meeting room. Over the large table there are few boxes. "Now we get to the highlight of our little trip." Sumire says moving to the table. Benji and Hinako follow her. "That is a little something that is our words of thanks for protecting us and helping us." Hinako says while Sumire opens one of the wood boxes. Benji doesn't know why they keep showering him with compliments and gifts. He is just doing his work. He want to think that is just something that rich people do but his instincts tell him something else.

"This is the Kanzaki arms RFP-001 Striker." Sumire says showing to him the contents of a wood box with a pistol inside. The design was simple but impressive 1. It was slightly longer than a pistol, the muzzle leaves the slide in one inch, and the slide a rectangle with the ejection port being slightly deeper on the slide, there isn't many visible mechanisms or vital parts showing giving to the pistol a clean look, only what was absolutely needed was exposed as the safeties, magazine release button and other small but very important leavers with easy access to the user.

"It is for you. Don't be shy and pick it up." Sumire says offering the pistol to Benji. He nods and reaches to pick it up. And about three inches of the back of the frame and slide is passing over his hand to his wrist. "The grip is very comfortable." He comments. Sumire smiled. "It was adjusted based on the information of your grip from the pistols that you tested." She replies.

Benji looks at the very long magazine on the box. "This pistol is unique. First of its kind. It fires .45 ACP ammunition. And it has three modes of fire, single shot; burst fire that you are testing on that nine millimeters of yours and full automatic."

"What?!" Benji shouts surprised. He looks to the pistol on his hand and to Sumire's face many times confused. But he does see a three choices mode fire selector. "That is the only one existent other than the prototype. It is an impressive and effective pistol but was canceled because risks to security in releasing a full automatic pistol that can be easily concealed under a jacket that fires .45 ammo." Sumire says in a serious tone.

Benji can easily understand why it was canceled a pistol like that would quickly become a favorite to criminals because of the firepower and the easy way to hide it in normal clothes. "The firing rate is twice faster than those Thompson machine guns that you faced when protecting my mother. The magazine holds thirty bullets. But that makes harder to conceal." Sumire adds gently placing on the pistol a shorter magazine. "This one holds ten rounds. And as you can see now it easily concealed since it is only half inch longer than the grip."

Benji nods agreeing. "But why you are giving me this pistol?" Benji asks. He can't understand why she is giving to him a gun like that. "I said before that I would love having someone like you working for me. Maybe I am trying to charm you to work with me and assure that you will be alive for a longer time so you can decide that you want working as a private investigator and bodyguard or be my private bodyguard." Sumire replies with a smile.

Once again Benji is taken out of his guard. "Both of us would feel much safer if you worked solely for us." Hinako says besides Sumire. "You can take your time to think and decide. Our offer won't expire." Benji nods tensely. "I am also giving to you twenty thirty rounds magazines for that pistol. Plus five ten rounds magazines, and also ammo to fill those magazines three times plus the ammo already inside them." Sumire says to him.

"Also give him as much ammo he wants to test the pistol I am sure that he will need to get used to it." Hinako says. "Good idea mother." Sumire replies. "You will need that pistol in your near future." She whispers to Benji.

Benji is a bit surprised with her words is brings him down to earth again. Sumire and Hinako take Benji to a shooting range on the factory where the guns are tested by the first time and make Benji fire the pistol to his heart content. The two Kanzaki women are seeing Benji from a small separated room by a window.

"You really want to do that Sumire? Sending that poor boy to do that?" Hinako asks to her daughter that is sited in a chair rubbing her left leg. "I have to do it mother. I am not brave enough to help him with more than that. Or even go against them." Sumire replies looking at Benji.

"You know that it will shake him up. His first real case was very similar to this." Hinako commented. "I know…that is why I am doing that. He will try to fix everything this time." Sumire replies. "And just by stopping it he will be saving us."

Yokohama Kanzaki family mansion 3:26 PM; dinning hall

Alexia is having some tea on the dinning hall, actually mostly eating pastries than drinking tea. The Kanzaki women and Benji arrive and the two women join Alexia. Benji just drink some tea to wash down the pills. He got a new bag where he is carrying the extra magazines and ammo for the pistol that he gained from the Kanzaki women. The pistol is on a holster under his left arm and his burst fire pistol is on the small of his back in another holster.

"Rider won't be able to come pick us up until tomorrow morning. The car battery gave some problems on the way back." Alexia says to Benji. He nods understanding. "I am sorry for this. It seems that we will be forced to stay longer abusing of your kindness and hospitality." Benji says to Sumire and Hinako.

"We don't mind. To be honest we enjoy having company." Hinako commented. "At least you two don't treat us like porcelain dolls or like we were too different, important and untouchable." Sumire nods agreeing.

End of the chapter.

1 Roughly based in the Steyr SPP


	8. Discovers

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen and FATE/STAY NIGHT story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be **violence** and **sex** in the story so if you are underage of **SEVENTEEN** are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story revolves around a heavy subject and things that many might found uncomfortable reading. Anyone who doesn't feel comfortable with the story subject is advised to not continue. Anyone that dislikes what will happen on the following chapters is also advised to stop.

Many characters will be suffering on the events displayed bellow. Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (Mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something important being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Ankoku no Gekijou

Chapter Seven: Discovers

Yokohama Kanzaki family mansion April twenty second 1927 12:43 AM; guest's room

Benji is on his room arranging his weapons and ammo, thinking in what happened so far and wondering why both Kanzaki women are so friendly towards him. So far he only got more doubts.

-Click- Benji jumps at the very light sound of the doorknob twisting. He spins quickly aiming his RFP at the door. Alexia is there. "Knock before entering Saber. I almost shot you." Benji says seeing the blonde opening the door. He rests the gun on the desk again.

Alexia closes the door behind her and dashes at Benji. The brunette grabs his pistol by reflex and aims to her. Because his wounds he is slower than the usual. She grabs his armed hand and slides her finger behind the trigger to prevent him from firing. She pressed him on a wall using her body.

"Saber what you ar…" Benji's sentence is cutted by Saber that silences him with a kiss. An impressive feat since he is much taller than she is. She holds his left wrist preventing him from reaching his thigh or knifes. She works on his right hand with her left hand making him drop the machine pistol. She undoes his belt and pulls his pants down.

Under them there was another pair where the two knifes are over and held by the leather straps of the holster. She takes that pair down too taking his knifes. Benji protests at her actions still she manages to undress his lower body. She pushes him to the bed finally breaking the kiss. She straddles him and takes off her own clothes.

"What are you doing?!" Benji asks still shocked from Alexia behavior. "I need to do this…I have to do this…" she whispers frantically. She holds his wrists over his chest while moving on his lap.

Yokohama Kanzaki family mansion 1:21 AM; guest's room

Saber is still over Benji. She is pressing her body against his licking the blood from his shoulder that began bleeding when she on the throws of the passion grabbed it and her thumb ripped open the wound. Benji is trying to recover from Alexia's actions plus the searing pain of his wound being ripped open. Even thought the gentle and soft touch of her tongue while she laps on his shoulder sooths the pain only in a little bit.

Even focused in drinking all the blood that escapes thru his wound she continues to move her hips and trying to get more of Benji's life energy. Benji knows that in normal situations a second maybe a third time wouldn't be a problem, but he can't build the energy because the pain and the weakness from recovering from his wound.

"Why you did this?" Benji asks gently holding her naked hips making her stop moving. Alexia tenses over him and he can feel it. She looks up to him, her lips still tinted with his blood. "I needed your energy. I need energy to live. Normally on the agency I can get it on the air since it is inside a special field. But have been days since I was there. I can also get it from food but it wasn't enough." She explains on a meek voice. "I can also get the energy exchanging body fluids with a certain person. And this is what I did…"

Benji is about to ask why, but her eyes and face shows that she doesn't want to talk about it, at least not now. He sighs and with his right hand gently caresses her hair. Alexia is surprised, she smiles a little and once again begins licking his blood. 'I wonder why she needs that energy and why me. But I won't complain much. Alexia is attractive and I won't deny that I had some fantasies with her.' Benji thinks caressing her.

Benji falls in sleep after a while wondering why he is so tired. Alexia stops licking his wound when the blood stop flowing and she gets up and picks a first aid kit. She cleans up his would carefully and dresses it with clean bandages again. Only after she is done she returns to the bed lies besides him and cover both of them snuggling close of Benji.

Yokohama Kanzaki family mansion 12:35 PM; garden

After a small farewell Benji and Alexia leave the mansion. Lancer is with Rider. They would need someone to drive the bike that Benji used when taking Hinako to the mansion. The trip went well and quiet, taking out a bit of a chat here and there.

FATE agency building 1:15 PM; garage

Rider parks the car neatly on its spot. Benji, Saber and Rider leave the car. Benji is with his bag on his hand. They move to the hall with Lancer and they are intercepted by Rin. She tackles/hugs/glomps him. "BAKA! You nearly got yourself killed!" she shouts squeezing the air from his lungs.

Lancer and Rider chuckles at Benji's fate. Saber moves to the kitchen in hope of get something to eat. Benji is forced to walk with Rin firmly attached to his chest. Rider and Lancer tease him about it.

Rin only let Benji go when he went to report to her father. Benji gained a minor scolding for being reckless with his wounds a praise for his good work and was dismissed to go put his things away and move to the infirmary. Benji does as told and meets inside another Servant. "Hi Caster, have been a while." He greets the woman.

"It for sure has. I was really busy lately." She replies. She has blue hair that reaches to bellow her hip, pointed ears and blue eyes. She is wearing a light blue dress with a lab coat over it. "Sit down and let me see your wound. We can chat later." Benji nods and opens his shirt.

Benji allows Caster work on his wound. He doesn't know why but every time that she treats him his wounds heals up in an insanely quick pace. He doesn't even feel the needle being stabbed on his neck making him fall in sleep. Caster proceeds to remove the broken stitches and replace them with her own stitches using a very thin needle and thread.

About fifteen minutes later Caster removes the needle from Benji's neck after finishing up. The stitches are now very small and are covering the entire surface of the wound as if she sewed a cloth and it now looks as a small scar than a bunch of stitches. Benji wakes and sees Caster dressing the wound again.

After a quick chat and stories trade Benji leaves the infirmary and Caster does the same leaving the lab coat behind. Benji moves to his office, the talk with Caster recalled him of his original assignment. He asks to Sakura to send Alexia to his office and after the blonde enter in there he closes the door and locks it so they can discuss the case with out interruptions.

"So what we got so far?" Alexia asks to Benji. "Interviews with all members of the hanagumi, comments from Tsubaki, denials from the other two girls, the reactions of the members of the theater to the questions and few subtle hints from Sumire." Benji answers in a serious tone. He was going to organize his ideas before resuming his assignment and continue the interviews in the following morning.

"Let's start with the beginning okay Alexia?" Benji asks. She nods and they sit around his desk each with a note pad in front of them. "The chief told us that he heard rumors about the hanagumi be doing things to rich people that are selected and pay very well." Benji says while writing it down, Alexia nods agreeing. "And that is why we are investigating the theater and the people that live in there." He continues.

"Taking out personal arguments that are common when living together with other people there wasn't complains about anything." She comments tapping her pencil on her chin. "That is true. But their words and body language spoke in different ways. In some even the tone of voice said that something was wrong." Benji replies. "And Sumire hinted that someone was responsible for bad things on the theater. She also reacted with a bit of unease to when I asked about the retirement."

"I didn't notice." Alexia replies. Benji sighs at his current partner. "She also said that she thought that I could stop whatever is happening there and the reasons that she can't explain me anything is because was very painful." Benji muses recalling what happened after they left the mansion on that day.

"She mentioned Geki and a lie inside it. She told where to look but thanks to Rin I forgot that." Benji commented. "I wonder what her reasons to stop acting were." Alexia muses on loud.

'Me too.' Benji thinks sighing and closing his eyes. **"I won't question your retirement, but what made you decide to retire so suddenly in such tender age of your career?" Benji asks in a serious but Sumire can detect a hint of curiosity on his voice.**

"**Because very serious personal reasons." Sumire replies in a serious tone. She also knew that he would ask that sooner or later. "Because they are personal I won't tell you the why of the reasons. But I assure you Mister Himura that I thought about it for a long time before announcing it. As my personal physician Dr. Takeda Fujimura said to me I had to consider what was more important to me between me and the theater. As you can see I come first." "I fully understand and respect your reasons." Benji commented.**

On his mind's eye Benji can see the moments when he asked to Sumire why she stopped acting. 'Wait a second…I am missing something on her body language.' He thinks and focuses again on the scene but lowering his and Sumire's voice and paying more attention to the body language.

"**I won't question your retirement, but what made you decide to retire so suddenly in such tender age of your career?" Benji asks in a serious but Sumire can detect a hint of curiosity on his voice.**

"**Because very serious personal reasons." Sumire replied in a serious tone**_ touching her throat with her left hand_**. She also knew that he would ask that sooner or later. "Because they are personal I won't tell you the why of the reasons. But I assure you Mister Himura that I thought about it for a long time before announcing it. As my personal physician Dr. Takeda Fujimura said to me I had to consider what was more important to me between me and the theater. As you can see I come first." "I fully understand and respect your reasons." Benji commented.**

"That is it!" Benji shouts smacking his desk with his right hand. "What?!" Alexia asks startled. "One of her main reasons of retiring!" Benji exclaims picking his telephone. "Sakura get your cute ass in my office and bring a record that you have of Sumire singing solo in a play and the record of her last song!" Benji shouts on the phone after Sakura picks it up. She let out a small wail of surprise. "HAI!" she squeals running to obey him. She knows that when Benji gets that worked up something came up.

In two minutes Sakura runs on the room and places the records and the player over his desk. After turning it on they listen to the song. Even Sakura that stayed there by his request, after all she helps him a lot when dealing with audio. "Sakura you heard it?" Benji asks.

Sakura nods. "I didn't notice before. Her voice is half tone deeper than on her earlier days singing." Sakura replies. "How you noticed that?" "I saw her touching her throat when saying something. But I just figured it out now. Her throat was getting hurt when singing?" Benji asks to Sakura.

"I doubt that. Everyone on the theater trains well and does their bests to preserve their voices. They wouldn't sing until damaging their throats. It is another factor." Sakura answers in a serious tone. "We can rule out tobacco since she doesn't smell like old tobacco, her teeth is pearly white and her fingers don't have stains." Benji commented.

"So is another factor, maybe alcohol." Sakura commented. "I never heard about alcohol causing damages on the throat." Benji replies.

"We are talking about a professional singer. And alcohol is dangerous. If her throat was very sensitive or with a small wound it could damage it. It also depends of the quantity that she drinks and the alcoholic level of what she drinks." Sakura commented "Okay then. Let's presume that by a reason that we don't know he throat was hurt and she drinks something with forty seven percent of alcohol it would damage her throat?" Benji asks.

"I think that it is possible. But I guess that Caster could answer this better than I." Sakura replies. Benji nods and calls Caster. After she arrives Benji asks to her the same question.

"It is a possibility. When we clean wounds with alcohol we are killing every living organism there. Even the cells responsible by closing wounds and that will make the wound take longer to heal. And you know that in tissue that moves too much there will remain a scar since it won't heal evenly." Caster answers in a serious tone. "The throat never stops moving. It moves even when we sleep. So it is a strong possibility. A source of wounds, the location of them, the fact that the throat never stop moving because we breath, eat, drink and swallow, alcohol and time could cause scars on the inner tissue of the throat. Maybe even some even more serious problems."

"Damn it sounds serious about that." Benji comments to Caster. "So if she continued acting she could lose her voice?" Caster nods. "Yes. It is a possibility. She used to sing, dance, act and fight. All those need a lot of the throat because her breathing will be changed. And singing and acting takes a lot of her throat." She replies.

"Then she decided to stop and preserve her voice." Alexia comments understanding. "Now we have to find what caused those wounds on her throat." Benji nods agreeing. "But that is the main turning point of the case. Because whatever caused those wounds is the true reason that she retired and that reason must be with the remaining girls too." He says in a serious tone. The others nod agreeing.

End of the chapter seven:

Teito Imperial Theater April twenty third 1927 2:46 AM; living quarters; Reni's room

"I am sorry that I can't speak with you freely or tell you what is truly happening here. It is too painful for me and everyone else to think about it. We never mention this to anyone not even between ourselves… we try pretending that it doesn't happened, that there isn't anything wrong here." Reni says to small black button on her hands with a hoarse and sorrowful voice. "But we all know that things are very wrong here. On the beginning each of us thought that we were the only one suffering that…but we were wrong…all of us are suffering…"

Reni is crying and sobbing but she forces herself to continue. "Deep down we knew that it was the reason that Sumire had retired. She was the brave one of all us that finally gathered the courage to give up and walk away. But none of us have a place to go…we only have the theater…-riiinnng- the bell…it will begin again…it will be hard do this again…specially because I know that you will be hearing it all…but I have to at least try to do it so you can at least have an idea of what is happening…"

Reni quickly hides that black button under her neck brooch and she walks away from the room. After a while she arrives in a hidden room under the theater basement. She swallows hard and opens the door. She seems many men in there; she fights her instincts to run away and closes the door behind her.

Reni leaves the room much later. She is covered in a foul white substance. Around her neck still are the remains of her shirt collar and the brooch. She runs to the restroom and still crying and sobbing hard violently throws up. Her stomach contents mixed with a large amount of the same substance that is covering her body splashes against the cold porcelain of the toilet.

Later Reni moves to the shower room. She removes the button from her collar and says to it. "We all need help…but some of us won't help because fear…fear of that being exposed…fear of how everyone will treat us…some of us will help…some won't do anything…but some might be hostile to protect that secret…be careful…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Caster's explanation about the alcohol doesn't have any kind of scientific background or theories to back it up, in real life I am not sure if alcohol can cause that kind of damage.

However for the sake of the story it does, and if alcohol can destroy a liver I am quite sure that it can damage the throat of a singer.

The final scene that is presented after the end of the chapter and before this explanation isn't complete and it was made in purpose by two reasons, one is for the story sake to not reveal too much, the second is because the rating I can't place what happened here because the content.


	9. Revelations and new destinations

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen and FATE/STAY NIGHT story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be **violence** and **sex** in the story so if you are underage of **SEVENTEEN** are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story revolves around a heavy subject and things that many might found uncomfortable reading. Anyone who doesn't feel comfortable with the story subject is advised to not continue. Anyone that dislikes what will happen on the following chapters is also advised to stop.

Many characters will be suffering on the events displayed bellow. Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (Mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something important being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Ankoku no Gekijou

Chapter Eight: Revelations and new destinations

FATE agency building April twenty third 1927 8:16 AM; dinning hall

All the staff members of the FATE agency are having breakfast, Rin is sited besides Benji. Kenichi as usual isn't among them. There is a light chatter around the table concerning daily events and a bit of the job in the cinema house. Benji, Alexia, Sakura and Caster don't mention the long conversation of the previous day related to Benji's job investigating the Imperial Theater.

FATE agency building April twenty third 1927 10:16 AM; Shooting range

After the breakfast Benji takes Archer to the shooting range. "Archer I won a pistol and I want your opinion on it." Benji says to the white haired man. He hands the pistol to Archer. He let's out an impressed whistle. "Impressive to say the least." Archer comments. Benji tells him everything that Sumire said about the gun.

"Well to begin I think that you should not use it as your main piece." Archer says to him. "If mass production of this pistol was canceled because the potential threat to security it might be dangerous for you use it openly." Benji nods understanding he thought similar to that too.

"But this kind of firepower is too precious to be left unused. In a shoot out it might make the difference in getting out alive or dead." Archer continues. "Thirty rounds of .45 ACP fired twice faster than a Tommy is for sure a hell of an advantage. Besides it is quicker to reload than a Tommy with a drum." Archer looks at the pistol and fires a little after his words.

"And this pistol has a good accuracy. It is bellow a rifle like a Winchester or another long distance rifle. But you won't be firing the head of an enemy at five hundred meters. It might be tricky fully mastering the full auto but it will be worth." Archer comments. "So should I carry it?" Benji asks.

"Exactly. Carry as a secondary pistol." Archer answers. "It is too big to hide up your sleeve like you do to your knifes. Besides you have knifes there. Carry it on the small of your back with the burst fire one on your side holster." Benji nods understanding. Benji chats a bit with Archer before leaving. Benji meets Saber on the garage and they get in a car and then to the imperial theater.

Imperial Theater 11:34 AM; entry

After a small series of interviews that resulted in nothing at all Benji and Alexia are sited in one of the benches in front of the gift shop. Tsubaki gives to them a cup of tea each. She sits behind the counter while the duo drinks the tea. 'There is something wrong on this place. Everyone closes up when I ask about their happiness. But Iris was just the opposite. She seemed really happy. I can't understand. She is kept away from whatever is happening here?' Benji thinks looking at his tea cup. 'What is this?' he thinks seeing something like a button but a bit bigger on his tea cup.

He drinks the tea carefully and hides the mysterious object on his mouth. He picks a handkerchief and dabs his lips placing the object there with out anyone noticing. He puts it on his pocket and decides to exam it later. He returns the cup to Tsubaki and leaves with Alexia. On his way out he sees Reni looking at him leaving. Benji nods to her and she moves way. He knows that was Reni that placed the item there.

FATE agency 11:52 AM; audio lab and picture developing lab

Alexia leaves Benji on the lab and leaves to eat. Sakura joins Benji on the room. Benji carefully removes a layer of wax and paper from a small recording unit that he gave to Reni. 'Smart girl. She found a good way to slip it back to me and protect it from the tea.' He thinks.

"Your deal with the Kanzaki industries is good. This kind of recorder is very useful." Sakura comments while carefully placing the device on a proper machine to read the audio on it. It will take few minutes before they can hear it. 'Kanzaki espionage sector, micro audio recorder; It is a self sufficient audio device with a high quality microphone build in the structure and can be turned on and off by the will of the person that holds it. It is a bug that needs to be retrieved to hear the conversation recorded. I mostly used it to record a conversation between myself and a source of information. It is able to record half an hour of conversation.' Benji thinks looking at the small machine.

'It is also good in situations like this where it is given to someone that can't speak freely with you because it own reasons but can record a message and send it back to you. Sadly it is one way only. And to listen to the message you need the main machine to play the message. One of the firsts bugs that Kanzaki created.'

"It is ready to play." Sakura says when the machine beeps notifying her that it is over. "Sakura I don't know the contents of the tape. And I want to keep the source secret mind in stepping outside?" Benji asks in a gentle tone. Sakura is a sweet girl and very helpful. But whatever is on that tape isn't for her ears. She nods with a smile understanding. She knows that on that line of work sources are everything and you are who you know. She respects Benji's need to keep his informant in secret. She steps outside and waits for him to call her.

Benji puts on the headphone and turns on the machine to play the message. Reni's voice reaches his ears. "I am sorry that I can't speak with you freely or tell you what is truly happening here. It is too painful for me and everyone else to think about it…" –Click- Benji pauses the machine. 'She is suffering…I can feel it on her voice…' -Click- "We never mention this to anyone not even between ourselves… we try pretending that it doesn't happened, that there isn't anything wrong here. But we all know that things are very wrong here. On the beginning each of us thought that we were the only one suffering that…but we were wrong…all of us are suffering…" -Click-

Benji paused it once again. 'She was crying…sobbing when recording this. It was that painful? Am I doing the right thing?' –Click- "Deep down we knew that it was the reason that Sumire had retired. She was the brave one of all us that finally gathered the courage to give up and walk away. But none of us have a place to go…we only have the theater…-riiinnng- the bell…it will begin again…it will be hard do this again…specially because I know that you will be hearing it all…but I have to at least try to do it so you can at least have an idea of what is happening…"

Benji swallows hard hearing the sound of fabric ruffling and the recorder being hid, by the sound near of her neck since he can hear her breathing. 'Steps and a door open. More steps, another door, voices…male voices…two…three…five! Clothes ripping?! God it can't be!' Benji shouts on his mind. But it is. He can clearly hear all the sounds as the unknown males ravish Reni's body. The pain filled grunts of the young German that her filled throat filters to the recorder still hidden by her neck. Reni's ragged breathing. The men's grunts of pleasure as they seek they own sick pleasure.

Benji hears it all. Twenty minutes of it, at least twenty five men passed by Reni on the time of the record that she somehow how turned off. When it begins again her painful sobs mixed with the sounds of her throwing up all that they stuffed down her throat fills Benji's ears. Someone says something to Reni but it is too distant to Benji hear that new voice. Once again a short silence followed by another recording. "We all need help…but some of us won't help because fear…fear of that being exposed…fear of how everyone will treat us…some of us will help…some won't do anything…but some might be hostile to protect that secret…be careful…" now the record comes to a end as the tape ends.

Benji is shocked beyond words. He removes the recorder from the machine and leaves the room. He dismisses Sakura and moves to his office where he locks the door to keep Rin out. He can't accept what he had heard. Reni was raped inside the theater and that happens in a very regular basis and with everyone according her words.

'That would explain why everyone reacted like that. Sumire said that it was forced… someone inside the theater is forcing them to do that. But who and why?' Benji looks at the bromide album that Rin owns that is over his desk. He flips thorough the pages beginning from the first page from when the hanagumi were created.

Benji stops looking at a Sumire bromide. He looks at the Kanzaki heiress eyes. He opens his desk drawers and picks one of the most recent bromides. And he can see the difference on her eyes. When it began her eyes didn't had a hint of fear and despair. But on the last bromide that she took before her retirement play her eyes had it. Now knowing what to look for Benji flipped thorough the pages of the album.

After one hour Benji found an approximated time that the events began. It began after defeat of the Kokkikai. Benji knows that things will be serious. He puts the album away and picks a bandolier and puts inside it more ammo for his pistol and an extra set of clothes and puts it on his back.

He leaves his office nearly crashing on Rin. He runs on the hall ignoring her calls and moves to the garage. In there a woman with long purple hair, wearing a jumpsuit is polishing a motorcycle. "Sorry Rider but I need this!" Benji shouts jumping on the bike, turning it on and speeding away. "BENJI GET BACK HERE WITH MY BIKE!!!" She shouts running to the entrance of the garage just to see him skillfully dodging the traffic as he moves to a location unknown to her.

"I should have not taught him how to drive a bike." She mutters adjusting her glasses and walking to the garage with a small frown. But she knows that things was really serious to him just grab her bike and go away with out asking her if he could get it.

Yokohama Kanzaki family mansion 1:45 PM; entrance gate

Benji is in front of the large gate of the mansion. Sumire can see him by the binoculars. "Akiko let him in. He found it." Sumire says after seeing the look on his face. "I obey but strongly advice against it." She replies. The gates opens and Benji drives until reach the steeps in front of the mansion. He stops the bike there and turns it off and enters on the mansion.

Akiko leads Benji to Sumire's study. Sumire can see the anger on his face. "Why you didn't tell anyone about that?" Benji asks to her, his voice clearly showing to her that he was holding back his anger. "Because hurts to remember about it. We were forced to that. Threatened to do it and keep in silence." Sumire replies trying to stay calm. It was a very painful subject.

Benji calms a little seeing the tears beginning to rise on her eyes. "I can't mention what happened because I want to forget that." Sumire adds. "And let the others being raped day in and day out? Letting a new girl being forced to that too?" Benji asks icily. "I am trying to help you don't I?" Sumire asks back to him. Akiko is tense, she can tell that Benji is very angry and armed.

"Why we don't take a walk?" Sumire asks to him. "Leave your bag with Akiko and we take a walk. You walk and push my chair." Benji nods sensing a subtle innuendo on her request. Benji gives the bag to Akiko and take Sumire away. "She is being too reckless." Akiko mutters placing the bag over Sumire's desk.

Benji is pushing Sumire on the large backyard of the mansion. "Why none of you went against that?" Benji asks when they are far from the mansion. "All of you fought demons it would be easy fend off those people." Sumire nods agreeing. "What we know is that by doing that we were preserving the theater and the defense force." Sumire replies. "Thought we don't know if is truth or not. But the fear of losing our home made us do it. We never did it together. It is one of us in a separated room far from the other."

Sumire takes a deep breath. "Why you didn't tell to the police or anyone?" Benji asks. "It would ruin our reputation, honor and no one would believe, and either if they did the people that rape us is too important, they control the police, the government and many more things. The police wouldn't arrest them." Sumire answers sadly. "If was possible I would have done it."

Benji nods understanding. If the people was rich enough that could afford to finance the theater and the defense force by paying to use the hanagumi bodies they had to be rich and important.

"The scandal would destroy their reputation as well ours." Sumire says. "Sakura is from an old samurai family and if people find that she was forced to sell herself it would destroy her family honor and name. My family is famous and powerful but a scandal like that would shake the credibility of the company. Kanna only has her name and family dojo. The scandal would ruin any chances that she would have to rebuild her dojo. Orihime family would throw her away because of it and god knows what else they would do to her. Iris's family could do even worse. And Maria and Reni don't have anything other than the theater and their names. Kohran's reputation as a scientist would be damaged if people found about that."

Benji nods understanding. He knew that it would damage everyone if the truth came to light. But they were all begging to that to stop. And they could be blackmailed to keep the secret down. Benji has no doubt that one of the reasons that they still do it is that someone is using the 'keeping the secret card'.

"You have to understand that I can't say who was doing that to us and who is behind everything." Sumire says in a serious tone. "Just by telling you what I have already told you I am in danger. Because that person will do anything on his powers to keep those secrets a secret."

"Yeah I can tell it already." Benji says tensing up as ninja clad figures come out from behind the trees of the small wood of the yard that they were passing thru. They are armed with short swords. "Miss Kanzaki you might want to close your eyes and cover yours ears." Benji says pulling both of his pistols.

Sumire just covers her ears and watch as Benji shoots at the ninjas while they are away. The burst fire pistol is on his left hand and the RFP on his right. Sumire is impressed with his control. Ninety percent of the shots hit the targets. Not a bad mark for dualing and using a pistol that fires three times every time that you pull the trigger.

Benji's ammo runs out and he drops the pistols and uses the knifes on his arms.

Benji blocks a slash with his knife and gives a strong vertical cut on the ninja cutting him from the groin to the jaw. Benji moves to another ninja and keeps fighting until all of them are gone.

The shots make Akiko Sumire's maid/bodyguard run to the yard. She founds Benji breathing fast and deeply, holding his two bloody knifes in his hands. The area is covered with blood but there isn't a single drop of blood in Benji's clothes. He cleans his knifes and puts them away and picks up his pistols.

"Impressive." Sumire commented. "You for sure are a good bodyguard." Akiko feels a pang of jealousy but he did protected Sumire. They move back to the mansion while other people clean up the mess. They are back in Sumire's study. "As you can see that person might be already trying to get rid of me." Sumire says to Benji.

"Then why you don't tell me more so I can work faster?" Benji asks. "Because that was more like a warning than a threat. If they were serious they wouldn't be only armed with swords." Sumire replies. "I can't tell you who is behind this because I am not sure about who is truly behind this. It would be better if you found that by yourself."

Benji sighs with the woman stubbornness. "It will be better if you increase the protection around the house." Benji warns. "We are doing that. We just finished installing new defenses on the perimeter. As soon we get rid of the corpses this place will be secured." Sumire replies. "If you don't mind I will stay until is over." He says Sumire nods and motion to him sit down.

Yokohama Kanzaki family mansion 3:04 PM; entrance gate

Benji faces the gate of the mansion. Now locked shut, Benji was informed of the new defenses. 'Electric fences, automatic weapons with motion sensors and guard dogs. It is kind of too much of a defense system. I hope that it works.' He thinks starting his bike, he will return to the agency to report his finds, the chief have to know what is happening on the theater.

FATE agency 3:52 PM; garage

Benji parks the bike on the proper spot. He moves to his office where he drops the bandolier, and then he moves to Kenichi's office. Saber tags along when he calls her to inform that he was going to report.

After getting the permission to enter Benji and Alexia enter on the office. Benji reports everything to Kenichi even the attack on the Kanzaki mansion. Kenichi doesn't express anything while hearing Benji's report about the rapes and forced prostitution. Benji asks what will be done and Kenichi replies that will consider and dismiss them.

Outside the office Alexia also doesn't seem affected with the discovery that the hanagumi was being raped. Benji sighs with the lack of worry of them. He leaves to his office to think about what to do.

FATE agency building April twenty fourth 1927 10:26 AM; Meeting room

Kenichi have gathered all the Servants on the meeting room. They are all standing beside the other with Kenichi facing them. "As you all know I ordered to Stabber to investigate the imperial theater. They had issued Rin to join the defense force. Because certain rumors I ordered him to go and investigate them. He discovered that the rumors are truth and she won't join them. That is all." He says to them in a serious but emotionless tone.

"WHAT?!" Benji shouts. "What about the hanagumi?! You will allow them to be raped everyday with out doing anything?!" "That is right. You was acting under my orders to investigate if was a safe environment to Rin live in. And since it isn't she won't go. Case closed." Kenichi replies.

Benji hairs fluffs up and Archer and Lancer hold Benji by his arms, preventing Benji from charging at Kenichi. Benji shouts curses at the older man that walks away. Caster makes him sleep. Half an hour later Benji wakes on the infirmary. Caster calms him a little and holds him there until she believes that he is calmer.

Benji moves the Kenichi's office, after getting the permission to enter Benji gets inside. "You really won't do a thing to help those girls?" Benji asks in a serious tone to Kenichi. "Yes. I won't help them. We are bodyguards not police officers." Kenichi replies. "You are not going to do anything that is final."

Benji sighs. "Fine then." He says. Kenichi smiles content that he let it go. "I quit then." Benji says leaving the office. Kenichi sighs. "Hardheaded fool." He mutters seeing Benji walking away from his office lobby. Benji moves to his office and begins to pack his belongings. In few minutes the word of Benji's resignation spreaded out as a wild fire on the agency.

Rin was voicing her displeasure very loudly while Benji places his belongings in a large backpack. Benji lets her vent out but keeps working. Rin is crying seeing that her words won't change Benji's mind. "Benji why you are leaving?" she asks in a sad tone holding his hands to stop him from packing.

"Because my path is now different from the path of your father." Benji replies in a serious tone. "I don't like of the idea of leaving but I have to." Rin squeezes his hands. "Don't go please…" she whispers. "I don't want you to leave…" Benji lightly kisses her forehead. "Not everything in life goes as we want to." He whispers removing his hands from hers carefully. Rin cries harder while he finishes packing. She just watches unable to do anything to stop him.

FATE agency building April twenty fourth 1927 10:47 AM; Benji's room

Benji is now picking on his apartment his belongings and placing in another backpack. It doesn't take too long since most of his belongings are small objects, picture frames, mementos, books and clothes. In one hour everything is stored and ready to be taken away. 'I am going to miss this place. I lived here for a very long time.' He thinks looking at his apartment, now deprived of everything other than the furniture. "You are really going to leave?" Archer asks by the door. "Someone has to help those girls." Benji replies looking to Archer. "I can't let them suffer if I can do anything to help."

Archer chuckles. "Well good luck my friend. You will need it. I am sure that you know that the reason that the chief said no to help those girls is that they are part of the government and we have no powers against them." Archer says. "You will be on your own. But here between the two of us everyone here will be giving you a hand if you need. But that under the sheets, after all we are friends."

Benji nods with a smile. Archer smiles back, none of them would let Benji go thorough that alone. If they could lend a hand they will lend a hand. "I will keep your stuff until you get a place to crash. Until then travel light." Archer says. "Thanks." Benji replies while Archer picks his bags. "I already have an idea of where to stay. But hold those for me for a little while." Benji says to Archer. He nods and moves to his own room.

Benji leaves the building and moves to a payphone. He dials a number. "Operator?" Benji says when the line connects. "I want to make a call to Yokohama, to the Kanzaki residence. Tell them that is Benji Himura and is related to Miss Kanzaki proposal."

After twenty seconds of silence Sumire's voice breaks the silence. "So what you decided?" she asks to him in an expecting tone. "I hope that you really meant in hiring me, because I just quitted my job because they didn't wanted to help them." He answers in a mix of serious and teasing tone. "I am serious Mister Himura; Dead serious. You are hired. Just come here and we will make things official." She replies. Benji smiles at her words. Even facing the government and all it's power he will try to set free those girls, even if costs his life.


	10. Preparations

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen and FATE/STAY NIGHT story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of SEVENTEEN are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story revolves around a heavy subject and things that many might found uncomfortable reading. Anyone who doesn't feel comfortable with the story subject is advised to not continue. Anyone that dislikes what will happen on the following chapters is also advised to stop.

Many characters will be suffering on the events displayed bellow. Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (Mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Ankoku no Gekijou

Chapter Nine: Preparations

FATE agency building April twenty fourth 1927 10:55 AM; Garage

"Rider is my bike ready to be used?" Benji asks to the woman. "It is working fine why?" she asks curious as he approach her. "Because I have business to take care of and I need it." Benji replies. 'Too fast.' She thinks handing the keys to him. "Be careful Benji. We all will be rooting for you." She says to him. "Thanks. I will be careful." He replies. She hugs him for a short time.

"I will return later to pick my things we have a proper goodbye then." He says. "Okay. See you later and even after you leave pop by to visit." She replies. Benji nods and gets on his bike. He drives away with his destination as the Kanzaki family mansion.

Yokohama Kanzaki family mansion 12:00 PM; entrance gate

Benji drives thru the gate after it opens and waits until it is closed before driving to the front steps of the house; Akiko meets him on the entrance and escorts him to Sumire's office. Sumire smiled seeing Benji walking on her office. "I am glad to see you Mister Himura. I hope that you don't mind if we go straight to business." She says to him. "I don't mind at all. I came here to work not for leisure." He replies. Her smile get wider and he sits down facing Sumire that is on her wheelchair again.

Akiko leaves by Sumire's orders. "Why you quitted?" Sumire asks. "My former employer refused to help them. Said that my work was only to see if was fit for his daughter to go there." Benji answers in a serious tone. "He is right if you think about it. But I won't discuss that." Sumire commented. "You understand that you will be going against people that kill demons and people from important positions on the government?"

"I am aware of that already. But I can't leave those girls to suffer that." Benji replies. "Good. As long you know that and are aware of the risks." Sumire commented. Benji nods understanding he knows that he might get arrested branded as traitor or even die but he wasn't going to stop because of that.

Sumire opens a drawer of her desk and pulls a sheet of paper. "This is the contract that I had made in case that you decided to work for me. You will be hired as my personal secretary, bodyguard as well an important weapon tester for the Kanzaki industries. You will get paid twice as much as in your former work." Sumire says handing to him the contract.

"That is your official work. Your extra official work is to find a way to save my friends. And if possible doing that with out tarnishing our names and honor. I arranged to you get an imperial license to own, carry and use any kind of weapons that you might be holding." She continues. "That will make things a bit easier." He comments.

She nods agreeing. After reading the contract he signs it. "Okay to begin everything you will be using an apartment that I own in the company name. It is near of the theater and others important locations of the city. It is already furnished and ready to be used. In two floors bellow there is an office. It was an old detective agency office that bankrupted. You can use it as your main workstation." Sumire explains to Benji taking the contract.

"What devices you will need?" she asks. "I will make a written list." Benji replies. She nods understanding. "The tricky part will be getting inside the theater." He comments. "Not really, being my secretary on the paper means that in can send you to the theater in errands for me. Like giving to someone a little something and things like." Sumire replies with a smile.

"Resuming I would be your delivery boy to get inside." Benji commented. "Bull's eye." She replies. Benji nods understanding.

"Now this is very important." Sumire says in a serious tone. "Lock the door and shut the curtains for me okay?" Benji nods and obeys. After all he is her employee now. "Sit down again." She tells to him. He does so. "What I will show you is part of a warning." Sumire continues, while getting up and walking across the desk using it as support.

Facing Benji from a very small distance she looks down to him. "I want you to look closely." She says undoing her kimono sash. "Don't look away or say anything until I am done." She adds seeing Benji turning his eyes away, mostly likely respectfully trying to not see her nude form.

Benji swallows hard as the kimono sash falls on the floor. She opens her kimono and let it slide holding it only by her arms. Benji can see her white skin now clad only by a pair of simple white panties. But even before the nudity of Sumire's attractive body can catch his eyes a long furious red scar crossing her body on her height catches his eyes. It runs from her left shoulder down her breast, abdomen, and thigh until it ends one inch above her left knee.

"I lied to you when you asked me why I was in a wheelchair. I am using it because this wound. It is healing but if I am not careful it might leave permanent damages on body. I can live with a scar but not losing part of my mobility." Sumire says to him in a serious tone. Benji nods understanding. "I was attacked when I was leaving the theater after my last performance. Whoever attacked me used knife as a kruki knife. I managed to defend myself from the assassination attempt. But that person is still out there and is the main obstacle against you."

"Uhm?" Sumire squeals when feeling something soft and warm over her scar around her stomach. She looks down and her blush deepens seeing Benji lightly touching her scar. "Whoever did this to you did with a single blow. The control is something amazing. It seems that the wound have the same depth all over the length of it." He comments lightly running his fingers over the scar, while studying it.

Sumire blushes with the close scrutiny and the softness and gentleness of his touch while he feels the scar, for years most of her contact with males where violent and forceful. She can't help in enjoying the feeling. She recomposes herself. "As I said the person that did this to me was a pro. I only managed to escape because I am a master in my own art and used to combat." Sumire says. Benji nods and pulls his hand away.

Sumire adjusts her kimono and sash. "Today we will deal with the equipment that you will use. I hope that you don't mind in visiting the factory again. This time is to pick up whatever you want to." She comments. "I won't mind it at all." Benji replies with a small smile. She smiles back and makes a call.

Yokohama Kanzaki heavy arms industries 2:00 PM; depot 7

Sumire and Benji enter on another large depot of the compound. "Now that you already picked up all the electronic devices that you needed we will move to vehicles." She says as they pass by many large rooms. "Let's begin with a motorcycle." she says as they enter in one of the room.

Inside of the room there is a motorcycle. 1 "Damn!" Benji mutters seeing it. "The basic design is from an Indian as the one that you ride. We also made many alterations on the engine and added a supercharger increasing the power and speed of it. On the tests we got the top speed of 170km/h that is twice faster than the original motorcycle. And if I am not wrong around the speed that yours reach." Sumire explains rather proudly.

"Mine gets in 120km/h." Benji replies. "And that with all the alterations that the mechanic of the agency did to it." Sumire chuckled "It is not a bad mark." She comments. "Anyway we didn't only change the engine, the frame, added the supercharger and altered the other systems but we also added something that we are calling nitros."

"Nitros, what is that?" Benji asks curious. "I won't get in all the details to not take our time. But what it does is cool off the air before it enters on the combustion chamber, by doing that the air for lack of other term contracts as for example ice does, anyway it enters more air inside until it fills what has to be filled, so when it burns the cool air get over heated and return to its normal size inside the chamber and that increase the speed of the engine." Sumire explains to him.

"I see." He replies nodding understanding. "Added with the supercharger the speed reached with it must be insanely high." "Well it must be. We stills haven't tested with both of them working on the same time." Sumire replied rather embarrassed. "We can test later." Benji commented and she nods agreeing.

"I am planning in adding weapon racks on the sides of the engine to easy access when piloting it." Sumire says looking up to him. "I don't think that is that wise Miss Kanzaki." Benji replied. "Sumire." She cuts before he continues raising her free hand. "I already told you to call me Sumire. We might be chief and employee on the paper but we are accomplishes in the fight to rescue my friends. So let's leave the formality away."

Benji nods agreeing. She motions to him to continue. "As I was saying it might not be good to have racks there. I can't pilot it and shoot at the same time. If I take out two hands of the handlebar the bike will lose control and fall. Not to mention the factor of losing speed, if I am on the need to fire at someone for sure I will be in high speed in a pursue." Benji continues from where Sumire stopped him.

"I see, maybe we can work something out." Sumire commented. "Now let's move to a car." Benji nods and they move to another room. "………" Sumire smiles content seeing that Benji can't express himself or even react at the car in front of him 2. "Beautiful isn't it?" Sumire asks to him. Benji barely nods really absent minded to her words.

"We carefully designed that car to be aerodynamic. Unlike all the other cars produced on the past and present days. It can take four people, the main speed is of 170km/h and it also has a supercharger, a compressor and nitros." Sumire says to him in a content tone running her right hand over the car hood.

"It has jump suspension, good response to commands and few more things." She adds with a smile. "Still wasn't fully tested." "I know someone that would love to fully test it." Benji commented. "Well then call that person, if you like the performance you can use it as your car." Sumire says. Benji nods and picks the cell phone that Sumire gave to him earlier 3.

"Sakura? Do you mind in putting Rider on the line I have to speak with her?" Benji says when the line connects. "Sure." She replies cheerfully. "Rider? I want you to hear something." Benji says now inside the car. He starts it and accelerates the car. "Okay Benji you got me we…I mean you got my attention what is that and what I have to do to drive it?" she replies sounding very excited. "I am in Yokohama in the Kanzaki industries. Pop by now and you can get a long ride with this baby." He says accelerating it again. "I am going there now!" she shouts hanging up.

"You test pilot is coming." Benji says to Sumire while turning off and closing the phone. "That is good; I can see that you really didn't have trouble in convincing the person." Sumire replies with a smile. "I know how to get her interested." He replies killing the engine.

Yokohama Kanzaki heavy arms industries 2:47 PM; test road

Benji and Sumire watch while Rider drives the car pushing it to its extremes giving to the scientists and mechanics that designed it all the information that they needed about the car in high speeds. Benji is half heartily watching Rider driving; his mind is trying to find ways to help the hanagumi girls.

'Rape and blackmail in a secret group that works for the government to protect the city from demons. Exposure is not a viable option, direct fight is also troublesome, the victims are too scared or forced to stay in silence. It seems that I don't have anything on my side.' Benji thinks while his eyes follow the car. 'I got patronage now; A damn good patronage. Still isn't enough, equipment isn't enough."

Benji looks at Sumire; she is now sited in a chair with her walking cane across her lap. 'Sumire wants to rescue her friends but she doesn't tell me anything more useful to help them. I don't know if is the trauma, fear or shame, but whatever it is prevents me from getting more information about the theater and the dangers of this.' He thinks with his gaze turning from Sumire to the car where Rider is.

After twenty more minutes Rider stops the car and gives to the staff all her impressions of it. Sumire makes an offer to Rider to test more vehicles as they develop them, Rider gladly takes the deal. And Sumire shows to Rider the bike; after all since the pilot is there why not make her test more things.

Tsuki private detective office April twenty fifth 1927 8:34 AM; office

Benji finishes rearranging the last piece of furniture to his tastes. Benji sits on the comfortable leather chair behind the desk on what is now his new office. 'This place is big. Before the agency bankrupted it must have been quite big. Three offices, one lounge with space to many people wait comfortably plus the desk of a secretary, restroom and even a small bathroom with a shower here. Give me sometime and I might get used to this place.' Benji thinks looking at the phone on his desk.

Originally the office had chest of drawers for file cases in one wall, a shelf on the opposite wall; the desk is in front of a wall with a window facing the wall with the door. Now the file drawers are besides the window, the shelf is on the same place, the desk is now where the file drawers were far from the sight from the window.

There aren't pictures, certificates, paintings or any decoration on the walls other than the paint that is looking rather new. 'They must have repainted the walls before it closed. The carpet is also clean, not too fancy but still nice and stylish. The door is strong made of solid wood.'

Benji sighs recalling of his old office on the FATE agency. Used to work with others the loneliness of his new office bothers him. He is almost expecting to see Rin bursting thru the door as she usually does. Benji sighs again and shakes his head and the feelings away. He had decided to help the hanagumi and he wouldn't allow himself to not do it.

Benji begins to think in how to help the hanagumi girls. Sumire had ordered him to stay on the office during the morning while she finished making the arrangements to give him a reasonable amount of access to the theater.

"**Benji you have to understand that you can't rely in people on this matter. We don't know in whom we can trust and who would sell us for money, rank, power and who knows what else." Sumire says to Benji while they are in her study. "I already figured that out. Police is out of limits. Thought I know that I can rely on my friends. But I don't want to get them involved with this." He replies in a serious tone.**

"**Still is better to not rely on them too. You should not make any written notes or reports. If there is anything that you need to write down make in a way that no one understands and you report only to me. If you can't speak with me don't report, even to my mother or Akiho." Sumire said in a serious tone to him. "Paper trails are dangerous."**

**Benji nods understanding he already knew that. "Also be careful with the unknown assassin that is lurking around to defend the secret. I am sure that you are a match for him but be ready to combat or he might kill you." Sumire added. Benji nods again. "I need information regarding your friends' skills. I am not sure if they will be willing to come and they might be ordered to fight or kill me." Benji replies. She nods and tells him all about the hanagumi combat skills.**

Benji sighs recalling the conversation that he had with Sumire on the previous night. He adjusts the armor vest under his clothes, now more than ever he would need it. He looks to the shelf of his room; behind it has a door that leads to a smaller room that now it the armory. Sumire made sure to give him lots of weapons of many calibers and lots of ammo for each of them. "Enough to start a war." He mutters

Inside the armory it is stored many rifles, shotguns, pistols, grenades and even explosives to demolition. Benji didn't believe in overkill but Sumire's idea of healthy weapons stock was nearing the concept of overkill that Taiga keep shouting when Benji and Archer ordered a new weapon.

After many hours waiting Sumire finally calls and gives to Benji the green light to begin his work. Benji that is now wearing black suit, a black shirt and shoes closes the two top buttons of the shirt and picks a parcel over the desk. "It is time to work." He says leaving the office. The door of the lounge locks itself shut after he closes it and walks to his car.

End of the chapter.

1 Based in the BMW R1200 C

2 Based on the Ford Taurus

3 Based in a normal foldable cell phone


	11. Collecting information

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. It is a Sakura Taisen and FATE/STAY NIGHT story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of SEVENTEEN are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story revolves around a heavy subject and things that many might found uncomfortable reading. Anyone who doesn't feel comfortable with the story subject is advised to not continue. Anyone that dislikes what will happen on the following chapters is also advised to stop.

Many characters will be suffering on the events displayed bellow. Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Ankoku no Gekijou

Chapter Ten: Collecting information

Imperial Theater April twenty fifth 1927 11:44 AM; Entry

"Benji-san it is nice seeing you again. I thought that investigation was over. Or you came to buy a ticket for the play?" Tsubaki asks cheerfully to Benji when she sees him walking on the theater. "Not this time Tsubaki sorry; maybe next time. I am here on business." He replies with a warm smile.

"MMmmm… that does explains the suit. You really look very dashing." Tsubaki commented blushing a little with his smile. "Thank you." Benji replies. "But you have another investigation that is related to the theater?" she asks curious. "Actually I am no longer a private investigator." Benji answers with a small smile. "Let's say that I am really private now." He adds giving to Tsubaki a business card.

"You are Sumire-san's private secretary?!" she yelps surprised. "I am also her private bodyguard." Benji adds. "But now I am running few errands to her." "Errands?" Tsubaki asks confused. "Yep, she wanted to send few gifts to her friends and since she can't come I am here to deliver it." Benji replies showing her the parcel.

"You left your previous job?" Tsubaki asks to him worried. "Yes. You see there were some issues between what I wanted and what my former employer wanted. And Sumire offered me to work for her many times while I was still investigating." Benji replies. "Anyway I came to deliver the gifts that she got for her friends."

"Okay. Why you don't wait on the dinning hall while I call them?" Tsubaki replies. "Sure." Benji says. And they move in different directions. Few minutes later the hanagumi gather on the dinning hall. Benji introduces himself again now informing them of his new work as Sumire's assistant and that he would be charged of giving to them in Sumire's name any gifts, letters or anything else that Sumire wanted to give to them.

The sudden change of Benji's profession surprises the hanagumi girls and Benji can see on Reni's eyes that she is shocked with that piece of information. Benji opens the parcel cutting the string tying it with a switchblade. He gives to each hanagumi girl a small box that was inside the parcel and a letter.

"Sumire also send this cake for all of you." Benji adds showing to them a box from a famous cake store to them. Kanna is delighted with the cake. "Now if you excuse me I still have few more errands to run today." Benji says to them in a polite tone. "I will walk you to the door." Reni replies in a polite tone. The others are too engrossed with the gifts and cakes to notice it.

Benji and Reni move to the entrance in silence. "I will be seeing you in another day Miss Milchstrasse." Benji says when they reach the door. "Sure." She replies in a plain tone. Benji smiles at Reni. "If you excuse me I still have work to do and I still haven't finished a certain work that I had began when I last came here." He comments casually.

The reaction of the German teen is easily visible as her eyes lithe with hope and she smiles. "I understand, please do your best." She replies bowing lightly. She puts her normal emotionless mask on and moves to the dinning hall. Benji leaves the theater and enters on his car, starting it he cast a glance on the theater before driving away.

Inside the dinning hall the girls are excitedly fixing some tea to eat with the rather large cake that Benji delivered to them. Iris is delighted with the silver locket necklace that she gained from Sumire. All the hanagumi girls gained a small piece of jewelry, Ogami, the kazegumi and Yoneda also gained one piece each but different from the hanagumi.

The kazegumi gained brooches since the hanagumi gained lockets, Ogami and Yoneda gained thin bracelets made of silver cable with gold. Ogami is content with the gift and puts it on immediately. Yoneda mutters something and after Tsubaki left the room after giving him the small box with the bracelet he tosses it in a drawer. Other than Yoneda everyone is wearing the gifts.

Teito streets 12:06 PM; in front of a café

Benji is leaning on his car with his portable phone next to his ears. "Yes it is me. I delivered them. I also added a cake to make them happier." He says when the line connects. "That is good." Sumire replies from the other side of the line. "Things here are working well. What you will be doing now?"

"I will check few things with some of my contacts. I need some Intel and they might have something for me." Benji answers to Sumire's question. "I understand. Be careful to not leak anything important." She advised him. "I will. Well I have to go now." He replies. "Good work." She says before cutting the line. Benji closes the phone and places it on his inner blazer pocket.

"Sorry for the delay!" a woman wearing a skirt suit says running on Benji's direction. She has shoulder long black hair and blue eyes. "It is okay Ai. I arrived have only a little while." Benji replies. "Ohhh…nice car. Where you got it?" She asks seeing Benji's car. "My new employer gave to use when working." Benji answers. "So mind if we discuss this during lunch?" she nods and holds his arm pulling him to the café.

After making their orders Ai turns to Benji. "I saw you on the news a while ago, your friends too. You looked really cool in that gunfight with Hina Saeki on your back." She comments casually. "It is my job to protect the client. Looking cool is just a pleasant bonus." He replies with a smile.

Ai chuckled. "True. But I wouldn't consider that you would quit working on FATE you was in there since we was students." She says in a mix of serious, impressed and surprised tone. "One of my assignments left me a very bitter aftertaste. I wanted to continue on it but Kenichi was firm in saying that was beyond my assignment, job and off limits of common sense." Benji replies in a serious and slightly sad tone.

"I see. I won't ask you about it since I know the whole confidentiality thing. But if you are working for someone you met someone that is interested that you continue on that case. So what kind of information you need this time?" she asks in a serious tone sipping some cold sake. "I am running an investigation for my current employer, you guessed that much right. It involves high profile people and it is dangerous." Benji answers in a serious tone after seeing that no one was peeking on them.

"How serious?" she asks worried. She is aware that Benji work might get dangerous since he deals with things that some people wish to keep secret. "As serious as that incident." Benji answers just above a soft whisper. But Ai heard him well. Her face darkens with his words.

"I don't care how high are the profile of the subjects or how dangerous it is I am on it." She says in a serious tone. "Sorry for dragging you to this one." Benji says with a sad smile. "I don't mind. I believe that it will be worth if we can save at least one of them." Ai replies with a small smile. "How deep you intend to go?"

"Deep. Really deep. I plan in aiding the ones that are tangled, avoid new ones to get tangled, find the ones behind everything and deal with them." Benji answers in a serious tone. "No officials this time?" Ai asks. Benji nods confirming. "They didn't do any good last time." Benji commented. "True. So what you want to me to look at?" she asks.

Benji raises his right hand motioning to her to stop talking. Already used to some of the tricks of that trade she stays in silence. The waitress places their food in front of them and leaves after bowing politely. "I want you to check the phone records of this place." Benji says passing to Ai a small note. "Check it later then destroy it."

She nods understanding while pocketing the small note. It was one of their unspoken set of rules and agreements their paper trail should be minimal to none and the only things in paper should be the information regarding what they are looking for. "Just copy the records from the last two years and give to me. I will check it when you give it to me." Benji adds. Ai nods. "It will take a little while to get them discretely." She replies.

"Take the time that you need but don't take too long." He says. She nods agreeing. "If possible check also the finances of that place and from those people listed there too." "Okay, I can't make promises about the finances but I will try." Ai says picking her salad fork and picking some of her salad. "It will be okay to ask for Ryoko to help with the finances?" "Do it only if you feel like it will be convenient to have her mixed on this investigation. It is a dangerous case and it should be kept with beyond the minimal of people involved with it." Benji answers while cutting a piece of his steak. Ai nods before eating some of her salad. The case was something with a very high profile and with dangerous stakes if Benji is giving so many warnings about the danger of it.

They continue to have lunch chatting over minor events of the days that were told on the news. After the lunch Benji and Ai trade a farewell and as their also unspoken costume she gives him a light kiss on the lips before saying her farewells. It was a movement to confuse any possible spy that is watching them, making the spy think that they are lovers.

Benji drives away to his new office and parks the car on the building garage. He moves to his office and takes out his blazer, tossing it in one of the chairs for clients. He takes out his pistols and places them on the desk and continues to undress his upper body. He tosses his clothes over the client's chairs, stripping down to his boxers. He moves to the small shower room to a quick shower.

Ten minutes later he moves back to the office with a towel around his waist and with another towel he is toweling his hair. He opens one of the file drawers and pulls a pair of jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, a pair of boxers, a pair of socks and a pair of worn out shoes. He puts on the clothes, putting bellow the jeans and the shirts a full body tight. After buckling up his belt he picks one of his longer knifes and places on his back vertically with the hilt pointing to his waist. He puts his shirt over it.

Looking in a mirror he checks his appearance and combs his hair. He grabs his wallet, few pocket knifes and the phone and leaves the office. Instead of leaving by the front door Benji sneaks out by a hidden exit that leads to a market street.

Teito streets 2:16 PM; Atsui shokora

Benji enters on the small bar, café and hang out. "Hi Chocolate how are the things today?" he asks to a woman around her earlier thirties with chocolate colored skin, long black hair and green eyes. She is wearing barmen clothes. "I am fine kid. It has been a while." She replies with a warm tone.

Benji sits in a stall. "So sugar what you want today?" She asks putting the glass that she was polishing down. "Food, drink, information, merchandise or just company?" Benji chuckled. "I wouldn't mind your company but I am working. I will stick with information and a soda today." He replies with a smile.

Chocolate chuckled while serving him his usual brand of soda. "So what kind of info you are after sugar? I heard that you got out of the game." She asks pouring the lemon soda in a glass. "I never left the game I am just playing for another patron." Benji replies. "It happens to the best too. The cause was personal or business?" Chocolate asks to him, Benji is one of her regulars; actually he is there since he was ten tagging along with Lancer, Archer or Kenichi, and she wasn't surprised when he was twelve he went asking her for information by himself, ever since he pops by whenever he needs underground information and goods.

"Both of them." Benji says answering her question. "I am working in a high profile case and I need to found if there is something fishy about a location. But it is dangerous and you might want stay out of it."

"Shoot me hon; I am sure that I can get something about the place." Chocolate says with a smile. Her work as informant was as much if nor more dangerous than being a barwoman. "You know that I am used to the tricks of the trade besides I wouldn't say no to you. I know you since you were a young boy."

Chocolate notices that Benji is tense and is thinking if he should tell her or not the case. 'It must be something really dangerous and important for him has second thoughts like that.' She thinks seeing him. Chocolate knows that all the cases that a private investigator works carries a natural amount of danger. Even that is only to get evidences of a cheating spouse. The cheater might want to silence the investigator to keep the secret. And as more complex the case is more the danger grows.

"That bad?" she asks after a minute of silence. "I know that you aren't questioning my trust and the fact that whatever you ask me is a secret. In a scale of one to ten how dangerous it is?" Benji sighs. "Somewhere around twenty." He answers. "When I said high profile I really meant high profile. It might have loads of VIPs involved."

Chocolate let out an impressed whistle. "Oh boy that is a big mess." She comments. VIP related cases are the most dangerous ones. The VIPs have much to lose if an evidence of whatever they do wrong shows up then they will do everything to keep it hidden. "Okay hon tell me what you need. Chocolate here will do her best to help you and keep my sweet ass out of the line."

Benji nods, he checks if there is anyone around, because of the hour the bar is empty. "I need to know if there are any suspicious activities around the Imperial Theater on the past year and a half. If there are any rumors about the actresses and staff of the theater and as well the cause and source of the rumors. If there are people entering on the theater after the working hours and staying inside for hours." He says in low tone.

Chocolate pales a bit. "Damn kid. That is really high profile and dangerous." She says in a surprised tone. "If you are here means that you already know more than a handful of things and you want more leverage to act. I won't ask what you know since is against our work policy. I will ask few questions to the right sources and see what I can find. But be careful you are dealing with the Empire and some very powerful people. Whoever is behind of what you are after wants to keep it buried too deep so it won't be found and it won't hesitate to make you a gravestone over it."

Benji nodded agreeing and understanding. "Now I know why you hesitated so much. Anyway I will look for any suspicious activities around the location and of VIPs around that location. I don't think that the VIPs would use the location as entrance to whatever they do. They must have another way in." Chocolate said that while running her fingers on her long hair.

"I thought in that already. But that area isn't easy to stay on a stake out." Benji replied sipping his soda. "I have my sources. Anything else?" she asks. Benji denies nodding his head sideways. "You know the drill I get paid when delivering the info. I call you when I get anything." Chocolate says.

"I know. Here is my new contact number. The one on the top is my office number, the one bellow it is a number that you can reach me almost all the time." He replies handing to her a business card. She pockets it. "I will check on few more things. Put the soda on my tab." "Sure thing sugar. See you around." She replies after he gulps down his soda and leaves.

Chocolate moves to telephone, she dials a number and wait to the line connect. "Keni? This is Chocolate. You know your boy Benji still is on the game." She says when she hears the familiar voice of Kenichi. "I am aware of that Chocolate. Benji quitted here because I denied him to help certain people. I was aware that he would continue on the game." Kenichi replies.

Chocolate sighs loudly. "Dammit Keni. Benji is just a kid. He is facing hardcore players. Some really big dogs that will do anything in their powers to keep their dirty under the mat, you can't just let him do this." She says to him. "You know as well as I do that once Benji get something on his head no one can stop him. Besides he is seeing the school incident over again with this. There isn't a chance that he will just stop." Kenichi replies.

"Fuck…" she mutters. "Even Benji running solo now won't prevent the others from aiding him if he needs any help. He won't be alone on the time of need." Kenichi says in a more soothing tone. "I hope that he doesn't need any help and that everything goes fine. But I am a realist person. He is in deep shit." Chocolate commented. "Just aid him with whatever he asked you and that will make things easier for him." Kenichi says. "I know." Chocolate whispers.

Old Teito ruins streets 5:41 PM; a empty apartment complex

A military truck parks in front of a building. A sturdy metal ramp is lowered. A group of six men wearing odd looking metal armors leave the truck in pairs. All the armors are black with a code of arms of the imperial army. The armors appear to be mechanical European armors, with the person inside using as an extension of his body. They are carrying weapons as large machine guns, shotguns and pistols of large caliber.

One of then with the rank of sergeant painted on his shoulders turns to the others. "Our target is inside this building." He says to them in the usual drill sergeant tone. "He is armed and considered extremely dangerous; otherwise we wouldn't be called to take care of him. He is a former bodyguard. I am sure that you all saw the incident on the preview of Hina Saeki new movie. He is the bodyguard that took her out of there."

The others make few comments. "He is connected to a new enemy that will arise. Let's kill him now and show to the pencil pushers and old farts that run the army that we are better that those fucking women that got lucky few times." The sergeant says to them. The men cheer and they move inside the building ready to kill the target.


	12. First obstacle

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. It is a Sakura Taisen and FATE/STAY NIGHT story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of SEVENTEEN are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story revolves around a heavy subject and things that many might found uncomfortable reading. Anyone who doesn't feel comfortable with the story subject is advised to not continue. Anyone that dislikes what will happen on the following chapters is also advised to stop.

Many characters will be suffering on the events displayed bellow. Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (Mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Ankoku no Gekijou

Chapter eleven: First obstacle

Old Teito ruins streets April twenty fifth 1927 5:42 PM; a empty apartment complex

The soldiers move in duos by the building looking for Benji. A pair of them is walking on a stairway. "I don't believe in all this crap. First fucking women and kids who where supposed to be the protectors of the capital, not real and soldiers. Then they send us here to fucking waste a wussy bodyguard of a bunch of rich farts." One of the soldiers with a shotgun complains to his comrade.

"Yeah. The first is a fucking waste of money and good weapons. Those women need is to bend over and let real men fuck them. And the second is a fucking loser that should kept his shitty work of kissing those rich bastards ass." The second one with a machine gun agrees with his friend.

The first one turns to climb another set of stairs. An air duct is violently expelled from its place. Before the second soldier can react Benji jumps against him with his unsheathed knife. The knife easily pierces the man neck, thru the thin armor there. He gurgles unable to do anything else.

His companion tries to kill Benji with his shotgun. But he is protected behind the dead soldier armor. In his rage he doesn't see Benji's right hand moving to the dead soldier weapon or even when it fired placing a bullet on his skull. Both now stand dead on the stairs, unable to fall because the rigid armor.

Benji calmly takes the soldier machine gun and ammo. He even finds three grenades that he decides to take. Leaving the stairs and a grenade with the dead soldiers he leaves before the explosion. The armors and corpses are destroyed while Benji moves to another part of the building to deal with the remaining four soldiers.

Imperial Theater 5:49 PM; Yoneda's office

Yoneda face is contorted with anger. A voice speaks by a speaker. "We lost another one sir. With this one it makes four of them down." Yoneda grits his teeth in anger before fishing a bottle from a drawer and shugging down a large portion of sake. "Highly trained elite soldiers of the army, wearing the most advanced armors created and designed to war losing to a single kid, that is under armed, out numbered and trapped in a damn building." He mutters under his breath.

In the next five minutes he hears that the remaining two soldiers were killed. He calls Kaede. He informs her that they will be leaving the theater for a meeting. But Kaede knows that isn't a mission, still she obeys him.

Old Teito ruins streets 6:04 PM; a empty apartment complex

Yoneda and Kaede meet with Kayama on the entrance of the building. "My team has secured the building he is no longer here." Kayama informs to Yoneda. "But he left a large mess behind." "Just show me where the corpses are." Yoneda grunts back to Kayama.

Kayama nods and takes him to the closer corpse. Kaede get pales and look away from the headless corpse. "This one was killed because his head was shot out." Kayama says to Yoneda. "We still haven't figured what he used to do that."

"The next one." Yoneda mutters. Kayama leads them to the next one. "A fatal wound from a very sharp object. It was maybe a knife or even a sword. And it pierced all the way thorough the armor, cutting all the mechanisms and armor on the slash. It began on his abdomen and ends on his left shoulder. His heart must be slashed too" Kayama explains to them.

"Over there, there is two soldiers killed each of them with two fatal shots on the head." Kayama adds pointing to two more fallen soldiers on the end of the hall. "And the other two were blown into bits by grenades two floors above us."

"Pathetic. Six men, elite of the army, war veterans killed like dogs by a single teenager." Yoneda spats looking at the corpses. "Retrieve the black boxes of the suits. I want all the data from them analyzed." "Yes sir." Kayama barks saluting Yoneda. The older man moves out of the building.

Kaede looks to Kayama with pleading and tired eyes. "We meet later." Kayama mouths to her. She nods and walks away. Kayama looks at the corpses. "You did an impressive job kid. Keep it up and you might either end dead or fulfilling whatever you are trying to do." He whispers to himself.

Tsuki private detective office 6:47 PM; office

Benji tosses himself on his chair. He lets out a tired sigh. "Fuck…that was rather hard…" he mutters leaning back on his chair. A small blinking red light in a recorder next to his phone calls his attention. Benji sighs again and leans to push the button to play the message and Sumire's voice fills the room.

"Benji, I just want to let you know that the map that I promised you is half way done. In few more days it should be ready. Let me know if anything unusual happen. You know my number call me anytime." Benji sigh hearing the machine clicking signaling that the message is over. He picks up the phone and calls Sumire and gives her a brief report of the events that took place less than one hour before.

Sumire was beyond shocked with his report, Benji could tell by her voice. She let out some curses while he gave her the report. Benji promised that he would drop some drawings of the armored troopers on the next day. Sumire asks him to be careful he replies that he will knowing that he won't make any promises in anything on those lines.

FATE agency living quarters 10:55 PM; Rin's room

Rin is packing. Sakura is looking at the brunette packing on a storm. "Tohsaka-san you shouldn't do this." Sakura meekly says to the one year older teen. "I won't leave Benji all alone." Rin replies shoving few shirts on a suit case. "But Benji isn't part of the agency anymore and we don't have any idea of where he is right now." Sakura commented.

"Sakura I wasn't Benji's assistant and partner for nothing." Rin says looking at the other girl eyes. "I know how to look for information." "But not of someone that doesn't want to be found and you never went to those places alone. They aren't proper for girls like us." Sakura counters. "She is right Tohsaka." Taiga says entering on the room.

Rin glares at the older woman. "The information points that he goes aren't proper to a young girl go all alone and it isn't safe for you get tangled in the mess that he is in right now." Taiga continues closing the door behind herself. "You will only get on his way." "I won't get on his way!" Rin shouts back to her.

"You will." Taiga says in a firm tone. "Benji is used to situations that his life is in danger and was trained to fight. You was only playing detective assistant. Think a little Rin you never went in a case or in a situation that could be dangerous." Rin pales a little knowing that it is true. She only went on the field in low profile cases and he refused to take her to more dangerous places.

"This isn't a game or a simple case of a missing something or a cheating spouse. This is an S plus class case with S plus threats." Taiga continues. Rin knew that already but hearing from someone else makes it worse. S plus cases mean cases with people that hold very important positions and usually when they are on those cases the agency sign a confidentiality contract and the contractor pays a monthly fee for it. S plus threat means at least a particular army is against the agency.

"Rin even if you do love him and it isn't puppy love you will only give trouble for him. He might be unable to perform well in field if he has to worry about your safety." Taiga continues. "It is dangerous enough for him as it is right now." "But I can't leave him alone with all that danger!" Rin shouts. "You should. Leave that to those who can deal with it." Taiga advised.

Yokohama Kanzaki mansion April twenty sixth 1927 7:45 AM; Basement

Benji and Sumire are inside their meeting room in everything that concerns their quest to aid the hanagumi. Sumire is carefully studying some drawing that Benji gave to her that is the sketches from the armored troopers that attacked him. Sumire's forehead is wrinkled with her deep thoughts related to everything.

"How strong you think that those armors are?" Sumire asks to Benji. "I am not sure but somewhere around the power generated by a small car. That I mean as the power of the movements not adding the firepower." Benji replies. "Single manned armored units smaller than the koubus. Not as good as a koubu but in a normal battlefield whoever has them would have a very unfair advantage." Sumire commented looking at the sketches again.

"How thick the armor is?" Sumire asks looking to Benji. "I believe that is around two and a half inches thick." Benji answers. "Normal bullets and hollow points would be useless against that kind of armor. And calibers bellow .50 might not pierce it too, maybe if they where armor piercing."

"Small arms and most of the modern combat arms that could be used against it are useless, even with armor piercing rounds." Sumire muses. "Maybe if were used something more unusual, uncommon in battlefields." Benji commented.

"It sounds promising, might in continue?" Sumire says looking at him with a small smile. "I don't know for sure. I don't know many unique guns. Maybe something like an elephant gun or things like that. I mean elephants have thick skins so the rifle to kill it must have some serious armor piercing effect and a large stopping power." Benji says wetting his lips a bit.

Sumire closes her eyes and thinks at the possibilities. In secret to all the people on the theater after the rapes began and Sumire first thought in leaving the hanagumi she decided to learn more about what her family industries builds and she did took some interest with weapons production. Using some of her creative skills, artistic talent and some knowledge of weapons manufacture Sumire considers the possibility of creating a gun able to take down the armored troopers with one shot.

"You know if what I think is similar to the real thing that can be made you will end with a really big gun." Sumire says after opening her eyes and looking at Benji's eyes. "And I really mean big." "Well we worry about that later." He replies. "What else we can do?" Sumire smiles at his words. "How good you are using a sword?" she asks. "Quite good. I mean from knifes to sword isn't all that far." Benji replies.

"Then let me tell you about this idea of mine." She says leaning closer of him.


	13. New lead

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. It is a Sakura Taisen and FATE/STAY NIGHT story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of SEVENTEEN are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story revolves around a heavy subject and things that many might found uncomfortable reading. Anyone who doesn't feel comfortable with the story subject is advised to not continue. Anyone that dislikes what will happen on the following chapters is also advised to stop.

Many characters will be suffering on the events displayed bellow. Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (Mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Ankoku no Gekijou

Chapter twelve: New lead

Teito streets May sixth 1927 2:45 AM; Somewhere in Ginza district

Benji runs on the empty Teito streets; he is with a black suit and with a black shirt bellow it. He is with a mask covering the lower part of his face. About twenty meters away from his there is a two meters and a half tall large man with dark skin wearing something like armored quilt covering his waist, groin and going until the middle of his thighs, holding something that is a mix of a stone club and sword. His howls of rage echoes on the night as he chases Benji on the streets each of his steps making the ground shake.

Because of the intense energy not to mention the partial destruction of the streets the hanagumi is deployed. And the hanagumi try to keep up with Benji and the monster man. "What that fuck is that?!" Kanna shouts seeing the monstrous man chasing a masked man. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that we have to destroy it!" Maria told to the red head. "Slow down!" Kohran shouts. "There is a stair way ahead!"

The hanagumi cautions slow down. Benji jumps from the edge of the first step, pulling his legs near of his body and spinning on the air adjusting his angle. He is upside down on the air and he pulls a very large barreled, two piped saw off shotgun from the small of his back. He aims at the monstrous man stomach and fire. A very loud gunshot fills the air and a large single slug leaves the right barrel and moves to the monster gut.

The massive recoil of the gun thrusts Benji backwards. He spin his body on the air adjusting his fall now seeing the slug connecting on the monster's stomach, tearing a large hole on it and making it fall back. Benji lands on his feet and takes off running changing the used bulled.

The monster gets back up and chases after Benji not even caring about his severe wound. The hanagumi is shocked it that. Benji's bullet had slammed into a car where exploded. "WE have no time to stare! We have to stop them!" Maria shouts. The hanagumi leaves the stupor and chase them.

Using the koubus' jetpack they get down the stairs and get closer of the monster that is pursuing Benji. They turn a corner and two loud shots are heard. They get to see Benji reloading the gun while the monster lies with out his legs on the ground crawling to reach Benji.

Benji levels the reloaded barrel to the monstrous man head. "Sorry about that. But I can't die." Benji says before squeezing triggers. The recoil pushes him backwards a couple of meters. The two bullets smashed the man skull and tore out his chest when exploding. The hanagumi watches in shock. Benji looks at them and tosses a small ball on the ground. A smoke cloud rises on the air and when it is gone Benji is missing.

Maria curses in Russian and the others are still shocked with the bloody mass that once was a body and it was quickly vanishing in a light dust. "What is going on?!" Sakura asks confused with everything. And they are forced to return to the base confused and unable to do anything.

Tsuki private detective office building 3:07 AM; Benji's apartment

Benji enters on the apartment and tosses the keys over a table. "I am tired…my legs and right arm are sore…" he mutters while undressing and moving to the bathroom where a warm tub was waiting for him. "I never thought that I would end chased by a monster like that…I think that anything bellow an assault rifle wouldn't take him down…" he mutters entering on the tub to soak a bit.

Imperial Theater 3:09 AM; Locker room

"I don't think that I will be able to eat anything for a while." Kanna commented on her changing stall. She is taking out her uniform shirt. "I think the same Kanna-san. That was horrible." Sakura replied on her own stall. The others are in silence specially Maria. She can't accept that she allowed the mysterious man to escape while they were surprised with the effects of the gun that he used.

After they changed their clothes they leave the locker room. Tsubaki hands to Maria a small note from the tsukigumi. "From the cartridges found on the scene it was matched with a .577 nitro express bullet to kill elephants when charging." Maria reads on loud to the hanagumi. 'Jesus! That was for sure overkill.' The blonde thinks.

"A gun used to hunt elephants? Isn't that a bit too much?" Kanna commented. "If you think in how to use a bullet like that depending of the scenario it isn't. I am pretty sure that a bullet like that can punch a hole in a koubu armor and that could kill one of us." Kohran retorts.

"I think that facing a monster like that also makes sense." Sakura added. "I mean that monster was huge." The others nod agreeing but the knowledge of a mysterious person with a gun with firepower enough to kill them while inside the koubu didn't make them rest easily.

Teito streets May seventh 1927 9:45 AM; in a café

Benji is meeting with Ai. She gave to him a brown envelope and they had tea with cake to make up as a date once again. They part on their ways and Benji moves back to his office. He enters on his office and walks thru the empty waiting room and enters on the office. "So how it went?" Sumire asks sited on Benji's chair.

"It went well. I got the information that I asked her now we have to look it and see what is relevant or not." Benji answers sitting on a chair facing her. "I thought that your job was mostly more exciting. Reading papers and walking around asking things isn't what I pictured a private detective doing." Sumire commented sighing on his chair.

"Most people think that all that we do are those thrilling cases that show on books and movies. But most of our works are boring things as checking an unfaithful spouse, find missing pets, missing objects and things like that. The exciting cases are rare and sparse." Benji answers with an amused smirk.

Sumire clicks her tongue leaning back on the chair. 'No wonder they picked Rin to replace her. They are too similar with gestures and personality. Well breed and a bit spoiled.' Benji thinks placing the envelope on the desk. "Anyway you have any idea of what was chasing you last night? I mean it got out on the papers. Your altered express gun made lots of noise and made people curious." Sumire asks trying to change the subject to a more exciting one.

"To be honest I have no idea. That huge guy popped out of the nowhere and tried to hit me with that odd weapon. I just ran from him. In some point of the chase your friends appeared and I decided to try killing the guy." Benji answers while opening the envelope. "But I have the feeling that I will see that guy again sooner or later."

Sumire doesn't say anything but she decides to trust on his instincts; after all he was a seasoned detective and bodyguard. Benji hands to her half of the papers from the envelope and they begin to exam them.

With a pencil Benji and Sumire underline telephone numbers that appears often on the list, in an unusual rate and period. After one hour they have checked all the pages and found more than one hundred numbers that appeared on the list more than it would be common in a period of two years. Dismissing the ones from stores as markets, clothes stores and other stores that sold material to build the scenarios it left them with seventy six numbers.

"It is still too much." Sumire commented checking the new list that they had made with the help of a phone book. "Well we already dismissed stores and other numbers related to common things." Benji replied. "Now it must be private numbers."

"These two are international numbers. If I am not wrong they are from Orihime's mother and Iris's parents. So it was the two of them calling to chat with them." Sumire told him pointing to two distinct numbers. "Seventy four numbers that we still don't know about." Benji commented writing them down again in a small notepad.

"So what you will do next?" Sumire asks curious. "I will ask to my contacts if they can list the owners of the numbers. Since we didn't have access to the theater finances we can't tell if the incomes of those actions are being added to the theater." Benji answered placing the notepad on his pocket. "Jeez… more boring things. And I thought that coming here it might keep me amused." Sumire said in an annoyed tone.

Imperial Theater 3:09 PM; Yoneda's office

Kaede is standing in front of Yoneda's desk with a report on her hands. "The report that you asked is here sir." She told him placing the report on his desk. "Thank you. You can leave now." Yoneda replies. Kaede quickly obeys him and leave. Yoneda proceed to read the information gathered by the tsukigumi concerning the Servants of the FATE agency, especially Benji or as he is also know Stabber.

Tsuki private detective office building 6:07 PM; Garage

"I will be going now. Keep me informed if anything happens." Sumire tells to Benji while entering on her car, where Akiko is waiting on the drive's seat. "Sure. You two be careful." He replies. Sumire and Akiko nod and Akiko drives away. Benji sighed and walks back to the agency. 'At least I can work with out worrying about her."

In his apartment Benji takes out his clothes and takes a shower. He is going to the imperial theater to watch the most recent place of the hanagumi. He knows that after the play the hanagumi will be holding an autograph section for the guests and that the section will be a good chance of having contact with the hanagumi in a more discrete way and that no one will be able to be sure if they trade written information.

Imperial theater May tenth 1927 11:45 AM;

"Mina we got a visit!" Tsubaki shouts running to the recreation room where the hanagumi was. "A visit? Who? Don't tell me that are Sumire's deliver boy again." Kanna says on a teasing tone, Benji's visits to the theater were almost part of theater routine. "If you don't want my gifts ape woman then I won't send you anything." Sumire says in a teasing tone, walking inside the room with Benji close behind her. "And if you don't want to see me I will just avoid making the delivers with you around." Benji adds on the same tone as Sumire.

Sumire is warmly greeted by the other hanagumi girls. Benji moves to a side and let the girls have their reunion. Since Sumire left that is the first time that she actually went visit the hanagumi, her reason was the still healing wound that she had suffered, now that is healed she can walk with out a cane even thought still limping a bit.

During the entire day Sumire stay with the hanagumi and chat, trade stories and play a bit. Benji stays at distance of them allowing the group to enjoy themselves. But Benji noticed that during the entire exchange the team leader Ogami wasn't there or even present in the lunch.

'If Sumire noticed that Ogami and the other commanders haven't appeared to see her at all she is doing a hell of a job faking that she isn't.' Benji thoughts while following them to the stage where the girls decided to mock rehearse to recall the old days. After the rehearsal the hanagumi decides to have some tea. After it is all set Reni says something. "I forgot that I had stashed some German cookies that I had made recently. I need help to pick them from where I stashed, mind in assisting me Himura-san?"

"Not at all." Benji replies with a smile. "You don't want to let the ape woman know in which high place you stash things or she might raid it isn't it?" Sumire asks to Reni. "Affirmative." Reni replies making the others but Kanna laugh. Reni leads Benji to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Benji looks down at Reni. "Where you placed them?" he asks to the much shorter German teen. "Here." Reni replies opening a cabinet and pulling from it a can labeled as beans. She opens it revealing the mentioned cookies, Benji is about to ask why the reason of him being there, but Reni touches her lips with her index finger signaling him to stay in silence.

Benji stays in silence. Reni pulls a cookie from the can and places it on Benji's hand suddenly, and then she moves to another part of the kitchen where she arranges the cookies on a plate. Benji felt that Reni had slipped a paper to him. "That cookie is for you to have later." Reni says arranging the cookies on the plate in a neat pile. Benji nods and places the cookie on his jacket pocket.

Reni finishes and stashes the can on the proper place and with the plate in hands she moves away from the kitchen. Benji follows Reni in silence. The rest of the afternoon moves with out any other events other than what used to be the regular hanagumi routine. After the dinner Benji and Sumire leave.

"You noticed the absence of your former commanding officers?" Benji asks to Sumire while driving her to Yokohama. "I did." Sumire replies in a plain tone looking at the window at the landscape. "I decided not to ask at least not about the commanders. But shoui is in Paris and after going there he is going to New York. You know what it means?"

Benji takes a look at Sumire. "You told me about the kagekidans on those cities. You mean that he is either visiting them or bringing them here?" Benji says looking once again at the road. "Yes. As much we would like to be the former but the most likely is the later." Sumire answered on a serious tone. "We now got a tight timeline here. I don't know why shoui is obeying but I am sure that he was ordered to bring them here but whatever is the reason that those behind this have for ordering the two kagekidans to come here must not be good."

Benji sighs, Sumire looks at him. "There is a chance that the people behind this want to add those girls on the scheme. I would say a really big chance here." He commented. "We have to do something before they arrive." Sumire nods. "I think that we have also sometime as safety. Even being kagekidan girls they are unknown. I believe that they would be safe for around one week after beginning the shows. The clients must know the goods." Sumire tells to him. "Still I would prefer to solve it before they arrive." Benji nods agreeing his job just got much harder.

Benji recalls of the cookie and stops the car; Sumire looks at him curious as he pulls it from his pocket. "Sumire what you know about the Otome Gakuen?" Benji asks to Sumire on a serious tone. "It is an all girl's school to teach girls to be the next generation hanagumi." Sumire answers. "Why?"

"Now I know why they selected Rin, she goes to that school." Benji replied. "And Reni said that there is something happening bellow the school." "So you want a way to sneak inside?" Sumire asks. Benji nods confirming. "If I am not wrong there are few unused tunnels all around the city. Not even the Imperial defense force uses them because they are small and unsafe, but you can use it." Sumire tells him.

"And I have already an idea of where to ask for the blueprints of it." Benji commented staring the car again. "I hope that you don't mind a quick stop on a certain bar." "Not at all. I am actually a little thirsty." Sumire replies with a smile.


End file.
